Nunca Subestime uma Garota
by Pati.Lola
Summary: Uma garota no time era raro, Lily Evans no time era ainda mais raro. O capitão e a jogadora estrela se vêem apaixonados. Enquanto trabalham juntos, Lily e James aprendem que viver e trabalhar juntos, pode fazer com que talvez ganhem a taça.
1. He stands alone

**Autora: **DolphinDreamer24-7  
**Tradutora**: Paty Felton

**Sumário:** James Potter apoiava a idéia de ter somente garotos no time; não havia uma garota no time de Quadribol da Grifinória em anos. Lily decidiu quebrar essa barreira. Toda Hogwarts é mudada quando os dois têm uma batalha de bom senso.

* * *

Não havia uma garota no time de Quadribol da Grifinória em anos. A última garota foi Amelia Applebalm e isso foi vinte anos antes. Não é que as garotas não eram boas no quadribol; é só uma daquelas horas quando ter as garotas participando do esporte, seria uma má idéia. Era função dos garotos parecerem com calor e suados, e função das garotas torcerem nas arquibancadas. 

Então James Potter chegou à Hogwarts. Você deve estar se perguntando como isso afeta as garotas, certo? Bom, James foi escolhido capitão no segundo ano que ele era jogador de Quadribol e James Potter gostava da idéia de um time só de garotos. Ajudava no foco deles, mais do que na perspectiva. Algumas garotas tiveram o atrevimento de tentar em seu quinto ano… James Potter disse não a todas.

Isso fez uma jovem mulher com cabelos cor de fogo muito, muito brava. Lily Evans não podia acreditar que James Potter teve o descaramento de não permitir que garotas estivessem no time da Grifinória. Isso a deixou completamente louca, mas estava determinada a ficar fora disso já que o próprio James Potter a deixou completamente zangada e ela preferiu ficar bem longe dele.

O sexto ano chegou e três garotas foram para a seleção do time de quadribol, incluindo metade do salão comunal da Grifinória. Lily estava nas arquibancadas, assistindo com seus enormes olhos verdes, que poderiam petrificar qualquer homem em seu caminho. Os cabelos de Lily batiam em seu rosto enquanto ela assistia os meninos irem primeiro, junto com James, Sirius Black estava assistindo com quase a mesma atenção que o próprio capitão.

Lily assistiu com o coração apertado, muita gente não foi bem naquele ano, mas quando chegou a vez de todas as garotas, na opinião de Lily elas foram razoavelmente melhores que os garotos. James Potter recusou cada uma delas. Essa foi a primeira coisa que ele fez, que deixou Lily completamente irritada. A próxima era tão ruim quanto.

Era o dia após o primeiro jogo da temporada. É claro que todos estavam delirando sobre o jogo e como James Potter não deixara nenhuma goles passar por ele. Lily ouvira muito de seus amigos enlouquecidos, mas a maior parte ela ouviu do próprio James Potter.

Todos os Grifinórios estavam reunidos no salão comunal da Grifinória, rindo e falando, e, quando Lily entrou, todos os terceiranistas para cima sabiam o que estava prestes a acontecer. Todas as vezes que Lily estava no mesmo cômodo que James Potter, ele ou (a) começava a falar como ele era incrivelmente brilhante. Ou (b) amaldiçoava alguém parado próximo à ele, para ganhar a atenção dela.

"Bom, eu honestamente acho, amigos, que nós fizemos um trabalho fabuloso. Quero dizer, nós todos formamos um ótimo time juntos." James gabou-se, seus olhos brilhantes alcançando os de Lily.

Lily parou no meio do caminho, "Oh claro Potter," ela sorriu de modo doentio, "Você e os garotos. Me diga…Você tem preconceito contra garotas ou algo do tipo?"

"Do que você está falando?" James riu, seus amigos dando um passo para trás.

"Eu estou falando do jeito que, nos últimos quatro anos, você não deu chance para uma única garota." Lily falou, "Você vai ver Potter, logo uma garota vai aparecer e você terá que aceitá-la no time."

Eles agora estavam a milímetros de distância um do outro. Os olhos verdes e castanhos fuzilando um ao outro, desafiando o outro a desviar o olhar. James Potter zombou.

"Sim Evans, e como você sempre diz, eu prefiro me casar com o Snape."

"Vá em frente," Lily sorriu, sabendo que James tinha ido longe demais, "Eu ficarei feliz em dizer ao Snape que você quer sair com ele qualquer dia… Talvez então você pare de me chamar para sair."

James a encarou e disse, "Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos bonequinha. Eu vou te chamar para sair até o dia em que você morrer, mesmo que eu esteja velho e casado com outra mulher."

Lily o fuzilou e virou-se para Sirius, "Não deixe de me mandar uma coruja quando ele se casar. Eu terei que avisar a esposa que ele a está traindo." Olhou para James novamente, "Só espere Potter. Um dia alguém vai vencer você no quaribol."

Assim que Lily se dirigiu para o seu dormitório, ela pensou, '_ e esse alguém serei eu._'

* * *

Obrigada por lerem! É a primeira tradução que eu faço, espero que esteja boa ( Me desculpem por qualquer confusão, é só me avisar, ok?) 

Vocês podem deixar Reviews para mim e para a autora, que eu ficarei feliz em traduzir e enviar para ela, se quiserem, ok?

Quero agradecer à Mimsy Porpington (antiga Crystin Malfoy), e seu incrível e amado, Collins Gem - Dicionário de Bolso. E o amigo de todas as horas, para palavras não encontradas no dicionário, e expressões confusas, Google Tradutor. E é claro, o mouse xD.

Beijos

Paty Felton


	2. Breakout

**Mimsy Porpington: **Obrigada mais uma vez pela ajuda! Você é a melhor beta do mundo!

**Karina B.Black:** Espero que esteja gostando! A Lily ainda não começou a jogar quadribol, mas vamos ver o que acontece agora né?

**DeH:** Espero que continue lendo depois desse capítulo então.

**chely evans:** Ah, quantos elogios! Obrigada, obrigada e... Obrigada (pela autora). Ela realmente é muito boa, fez um ótimo trabalho com essa fic. E que bom que está gostando da tradução!!

**Tahh Halliwell:** Somos duas feministas então! A Lily dá umas boas lições no James nessa fic, eu me diverti demais... E bem, eu também sou totalmente a favor de meninas nos esportes, mas sabe como é né? Alguns não nasceram com sorte (e eu sou uma delas).

**Mel.Bel.louca:** Não se preocupe, eu não vou desistir! Até porque eu já tenho metade da fic traduzida e essa me empolgou demais. Divirta-se com a fic então!

**Thaty:** Não só melhor, pior. Porque a Lily judia do James! Não que isso não seja natural de uma mulher né?

Muito obrigada pelas Reviews, elas me deixaram bastante empolgada! Continuem comentando, a opinião de vocês vale muito pra mim!

Ah! Quase ia esquecendo... Como o título dos capítulos são nomes de músicas em sua maioria (ou todas, não tenho certeza), eu vou colocar em inglês, certo? Qualquer dúvida de tradução me avisem!

Beijos e boa leitura!

* * *

Lily Evans assistiu, com seus olhos esmeralda e risonhos, enquanto as jovens bruxas e bruxos passavam na rua com admiração, começando a entender o conceito do mundo mágico em que nasceram. A própria Lily havia sido como eles um dia, mas agora era tudo diferente. Lily era uma menina de dezesseis anos, quase dezessete, indo para o seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e ela estava determinada a fazer esse ano valer a pena.

Pegando uma mecha do seu cabelo ruivo e vibrante, pelo qual ela era conhecida, e colocando-a atrás de sua orelha furada, ela entrou sozinha na Loja de Quadribol. Teria que comprar uma vassoura para praticar bastante no verão enquanto sua família estivesse nas montanhas, era o único lugar em que poderia fazê-lo sem o risco dos trouxas a verem. A capa de Lily a envolvia enquanto ela checava o preço de uma nova linha chamada Nimbus.

Era uma vassoura excelente, macia e rápida, devido seu diâmetro. Madeira de Oliveira, justificando a pegada firme; e "Nimbus" gravada de prata ao lado.

"Linda, não é?" Uma voz áspera disse atrás dela.

Lily se virou para se encontrar olhando nos olhos de Sirius Black, "Black? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu trabalho aqui." Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, "E você?"

"Eu estou comprando uma vassoura... essa vassoura." Lily respondeu, erguendo seu queixo no ar.

Sirius bufou, "Tem certeza que não quer algo mais lento, como uma Comet?"

"Eu acredito que isso eu decido Black." Lily sorriu.

"Como queira." Sirius deu de ombros pegando a vassoura de sua bancada.

Lily o seguiu até a registradora que rangeu com um mágico 'cling' quando Sirius tocou sua varinha nela. Assim que Sirius embrulhou a vassoura dela, ele a lançou um olhar malicioso. Lily conhecia aquele brilho perigoso em seu olhar, era o mesmo que ele dava a todas as garotas quando estava prestes a chamá-las para sair.

Só porque Sirius era o melhor amigo de James Potter, não queria dizer que ele não faria nada quando James não estivesse por perto... O mesmo valia para os outros amigos, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Sirius, Remus e Peter já tentaram ter a boa e adorável Evans, mas ela parecia ser à prova de Marotos.

"O que você acha de um sorvete? Eu saio logo para o almoço." Ele piscou.

Lily arrancou sua vassoura das mãos dele, "Nem mesmo fora da escola, Black. Tenha um bom dia."

"Tchau Evans."

Sirius a viu ir embora com um olhar desconfiado. Remus Lupin saiu de trás de uma prateleira, seus olhos brilhando quase tanto quanto os de Sirius. Os dois se entreolharam.

"Ela está tramando algo." Eles falaram um para o outro, ao mesmo tempo.

Lily voltou para sua casa em tempo. Seus pais estavam com as malas no carro, prontos para ir, enquanto sua irmã se despedia de seu noivo. Lily enfiou sua varinha no bolso de sua capa e rapidamente deitou sua vassoura no banco de trás antes que o noivo de Petúnia pudesse vê-la. Ele não sabia sobre os poderes de Lily e não saberia até após o casamento, os pais de Lily fizeram Petúnia jurar que não contaria.

Vernon Dursley encarou Lily enquanto ela desfilava e sorria amavelmente, "Bom dia Dursley."

"Esqueceu que dia é Lily querida?" Petúnia perguntou docemente apontando para as vestes de Lily.

"Não Petty. Só estou me expressando." Lily pôde jurar que sua boca tinha congelado no sorriso falso que ela agora exibia.

Assim que pulou no banco de trás, ouviu sua irmã dizer à Vernon para ignorar Lily 'a anormal'. Lily suspirou e escondeu a cabeça em seus braços, pensando sobre as novas habilidades que ela teria que ter para entrar no time de quadribol da Grifinória. Ela teria que ser a mais rápida e a melhor... Isso seria possível?

**1o de Setembro: Quarto da Lily**

Faltava uma hora para que o trem partisse para Hogwarts:

A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro sorriu para Lily assim que ela terminou de vestir suas vestes. As vestes do sétimo ano eram perfeitas, leves e aconchegantes, não volumosas como eram as do primeiro ao sexto ano. O brasão de Monitora Chefe de Lily estava cintilando no sol da manhã enquanto ela se despedia dos seus pais e então desaparatava, com sua enorme mala, para a estação.

Porque a estação estava cheia de trouxas, Lily foi obrigada a aparatar cinco quarteirões antes, no beco 'seguro', como o ministro os obrigara a fazer. Lily se ajeitou no velho beco somente para cair, chocada, enquanto alguém caía sobre ela. A primeira coisa que Lily fez, foi checar sua Nimbus… ainda salva enquanto o idiota que aparatou nela, não pisasse na vassoura.

"Mil desculpas." Uma voz calorosa disse ajudando-a a se levantar, "Eu realmente não sei como eu passei nos exames... Lily?"

James teve que praticamente engolir as palavras que estavam começando a se formar enquanto a ruiva esfregava suas vestes, agora sujas. Ela _mudara_ durante o verão, o vermelho vivo parecia o mesmo, os lindos olhos eram ainda os mais petrificantes, como sempre foram... mas...

Antes clara, a pele de porcelana agora estava um pouco bronzeada e seu rosto conservava a aparência de ter tomado muito sol. James também notou como ela parecia ter passado de ossuda e magrela, para curvas em todos os lugares certos e um pouco de músculos. James tinha que dizer que ele gostara da mudança, a fez parecer… Ele ousaria dizer... Sexy.

"Oh… Potter." Lily coçou o pescoço. "Olá."

Ele riu nervosamente, "Como eu disse antes, me desculpe…"

"É… Tudo bem," Lily estava prestes a dizer algo sobre como ele cresceu durante o verão quando ela viu um brasão brilhante no peito dele, igual ao dela. "Monitor Chefe." Ela disse lentamente… "Você?"

"Uhh, é. Sirius disse que Dumbledore finalmente enlouqueceu, mas nós não deveríamos estar indo para a estação?"

"O quê? Ah é."

Lily andou lado a lado com ele, pensando na última informação. James Potter como monitor chefe era bom ou ruim? Em maior parte, definitivamente ruim! Ele abusaria de seus direitos como monitor chefe… Tiraria pontos de Sonserinos sem motivo algum! No lado positivo, James finalmente teria que trabalhar com uma garota... Algo que ele evitara fazer todos esses anos… E o plano de Lily poderia saltar de bom, para brilhante.

"Você – er – está ótima." James pareceu estremecer quando ele falou. Lily achou que era efeito da luz.

"Obrigada," Lily sorriu, "Eu comprei uma vassoura esse ano e estou trabalhando nas minhas habilidades no quadribol."

James riu; ele parecia ter saído de seu estranho pasmar, "É. Sirius me contou."

Eles atravessaram a barreira juntos, fazendo algumas pessoas se virarem surpresas. A última vez que Lily e James conversaram desse jeito, um deles estava planejando algo incrivelmente estúpido. Os dois imaginaram que deveriam ir para a cabine dos monitores juntos, para dar uma boa impressão aos monitores.

Quando Lily e James terminaram de falam com os monitores, cada um foi para seu caminho para encontrar seus amigos. James enviou à Lily um ultimo olhar de relance antes de abrir a porta da cabine. Sirius, Remus, e Peter olharam para cima e sorriram quando viram quem era. James somente sentou admirado.

"Qual o problema, cara? Parece que você acabou de ver um fantasma; você tá todo corado."

"Evans." A voz de James tremeu enquanto ele respondia.

Remus ergueu suas sobrancelhas lembrando-se do verão, "O que tem a Evans?"

"Ela provavelmente é a mulher mais linda de Hogwarts…" James suspirou como se estivesse profundamente apaixonado, "Eu estou falando, caras… ela é como um anjo."

Os marotos só riram de James… mas pararam de rir quando viram Lily na mesa da Grifinória aquela noite.

"Wow." Sirius disse, fitando a ruiva.

"Duplo." Remus disse e então se virou para James imparcialmente, "Passa as batatas James?"

"Whoa!" Sirius impediu Remus e virou a cabeça dele para olhar para Evans, "diga-me Aluado, o que você vê lá?"

"Lily." Ele disse simplesmente, "Lily parece a mesma, só que com um pouco de curvas e bronzeado. Instigante. Ela provavelmente foi para um cruzeiro, ou coisa do tipo."

"Independente do cruzeiro que ela foi… me inclua na lista." Sirius disse para James que acenou, concordando.


	3. Never Underestimate a Girl

**Jhu Radcliffe:** Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz (: espero que goste desse capítulo novo!

**Mrs.Na Potter:** Atualizei rápido? Espero que sim!!! Divirta-se com esse capítulo novo

**LOLAAAAA!!! \o\ \o/o/:** Tá todo mundo gostando dessa história de quebrar as barreiras do machismo! Tô tão feliz por causa disso! Eu sou totalmente feminista, sabe? Aí assim... Eu amei essa fic! Que bom que você está gostando também, continue comentando! o/

**Fezinha Evans:** Vocês falam tantas coisas lindas que meu ego infla à James Potter e Sirius Black! Hahahaha Que bom que está gostando! E já que queria tanto ver o James e seu machismo se lascarem... Divirta-se nesse capítulo!

**Mel.Bel.louca:** Já que gosta mais a cada capítulo, espero que continue gostando com esse!

**tahh halliwell:** O James é lindo mesmo todo atrapalhado né? E a Lily com sua super vassoura também ta podendo muito! Ai eu tô tão feliz! Todo mundo tá gostando da fic! Será que vocês vão gostar desse? Tô morrendo de medo..

**karina b.black:** Bom, eu não posso falar se a Lily joga bem e nem em qual posição... Mas eu garanto que você vai descobrir logo! O Sirius é cara de pau mesmo! Eu também não acreditei quando li! E bem... A favor dos planos da Lily toda menina é, certo? Hahaha

**Julinha Potter:** Aí está mais!!! Que bom que está gostando! Divirta-se bastante!

Meu Deus, quantas Reviews! Desse jeito eu acho que tenho um ataque do coração... É tão bom quando a gente recebe um monte de reviews cheias de críticas positivas!  
Esse capítulo é pequeno. Na verdade, todos são mais ou menos desse tamanho, mas cheios de história! Espero que gostem dele e continuem comentando, porque me anima bastante a continuar a traduzir!

* * *

Logo James foi forçado a esquecer o novo visual de Lily. Entre as obrigações de monitoria e quadribol, ele estava sobrecarregado. James ficou ainda mais chocado quando seu apanhador/goleiro largou o Quadribol porque era seu quinto ano e os NOMS estavam agora controlando seus horários. 

Agora James tinha apenas três artilheiros e dois batedores. Decidiu colocar um de seus artilheiros como goleiro. Isso o deixou com um problema: ele precisava de um apanhador. Com o primeiro jogo sendo em apenas algumas semanas, James colocou avisos por toda Hogwarts e esperou pela manhã de 22 de Outubro para preencher aquela vaga.

Lily Evans estava andando pelos corredores com sua amiga Alice quando viu o aviso. Ela arrancou-o da parede e leu lentamente:

**Testes para o Time de Quadribol da Grifinória!**

**Acha que tem o que precisa para ser um batedor? Que tal um apanhador? Venha até o campo de quadribol às sete da noite do dia 22 de Outubro e tente. **

**Posições vagas: APANHADOR: James Potter te graduará nas suas habilidades de vôo**

22 de Outubro era hoje! Lily rapidamente disse adeus para sua amiga e saiu às pressas para pegar suas roupas. No seu quarto particular de monitora, Lily colocou um top esportivo e as calças de Quadribol que ela comprou pela Quadribol Magazine. Por ultimo, ela prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e pegou sua adorável Nimbus.

O ar quente fora de época, batia na sua barriga definida e bronzeada enquanto ela andava em direção ao campo, onde dez pessoas já estavam sentadas no chão assistindo James Potter andar de um lado para o outro olhando em seu relógio. Lily sentou-se de pernas cruzadas ao lado de um terceiranista que a olhou.

"Você ficou louca?" Ele murmurou.

De fato, parecia que a tímida garota ruiva estava louca. Ela era a única menina que pisou no campo desde o ano anterior e parecia que ela era a _única_ menina nesse ano. O horário marcado chegou e depois foi embora; James Potter ainda estava pacífico no meio do campo. Pessoas sentadas na arquibancada riam e apontavam para Lily em sussurros altos.

O time a fitava não acreditando que alguém estava realmente indo tentar atravessar a barreira de James Potter, principalmente uma garota. Finalmente Lily foi trazida à sua atenção quando Sirius tossiu e deu tapinhas nas costas do seu melhor amigo, apontando para Lily. James a encarou com seus olhos ardendo em fúria.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo Evans?" Ele perguntou, ladrando como o general de um exército.

"Fazendo testes para o Quadribol. Nenhuma regra diz que eu não posso, exceto as suas." Lily retrucou falando tão alto quanto James.

Agora quem estava na arquibancada não eram os únicos a sussurrar, as pessoas que estavam fazendo o teste começaram a falar também. Lily apenas ergueu seu queixo no ar e sorriu meigamente para James. Por um momento James pareceu estar brigando consigo mesmo e então ele sorriu.

"Okay Evans. Você é a primeira."

Lily pegou sua vassoura, fazendo as pessoas a encararem. Não apenas porque era uma garota, ela também tinha a melhor vassoura da linha. O rabo de cavalo de Lily balançou para frente e para trás enquanto ela subia em sua vassoura e zunia pelo ar. James Potter foi logo atrás dela, Sirius Black do outro lado da ruiva.

"Okay Evans." James gritou, segurando uma bola de golfe, "esse é o seu pomo, tente pegá-lo enquanto eu e Sirius te bloqueamos."

"Fácil." Lily sorriu.

James jogou a bola de golfe com toda a sua habilidade de artilheiro e Lily voou atrás dela enquanto a bola voava para o outro lado do campo. Sirius apareceu na sua frente e ela fez um Giro de Pássaro (**N/T.:**Então... Esse tal de "Giro de Pássaro" me deixou louca na hora de traduzir. Em inglês é "Bird Roll". Então imaginem a Lily em sua vassoura dando um daqueles mergulhos e girando ao mesmo tempo. É basicamente isso oO) e saiu de seu caminho. James tentou agora bloqueá-la, ele tinha a mesma vassoura que Lily e voava no mesmo ritmo. James rolou de cima para baixo e acertou a borda da vassoura de Lily enquanto ele voava para frente e para trás na frente da ruiva.

Lily o observou atentamente com seus olhos. Esquerda e direita; direita e esquerda. Quando James impulsionou rapidamente para cima, Lily mergulhou como uma bala e disparou sob ele. Alcançando com seu braço, ela pegou a bola de golfe assim que estava prestes a atingir o chão. Lily tocou o chão com seus pés graciosamente.

Lily girou e jogou a bola de golfe para James, "Essa foi simples Potter; tente uma mais difícil da próxima vez, certo?" Ela deixou seu ombro esbarrar no dele enquanto se afastava aos poucos.

As pessoas nas arquibancadas estavam em silêncio. Uma garota não havia apenas feito o teste com sucesso sem sair correndo e chorando do campo, ela havia vencido James Potter voando disparada por ele. Algumas das outras crianças lá presentes se levantaram e deixaram o local, agora com muito medo de continuar porque era visível que James Potter estava furioso. Seus olhos brilhantes tornaram-se um rico e profundo castanho esverdeado e seu pescoço estava vermelho. James Potter, todos sabiam, tinha um péssimo temperamento. Exatamente como a própria Lily Evans.

Você sabe que você nunca deve subestimar uma garota.

"Evans volte aqui!" James ladrou.

Antes de Lily girar em seus calcanhares, ela disfarçou um jeito de se satisfazer. Ela girou seu cabelo batendo em sua bochecha e seus olhos esmeralda desafiando James a dizer o que ele estava prestes a dizer. Ela tinha acabado de provar que James Potter estava errado, e ele odiava isso acima de tudo.

"Sim Potter?" Ela disse em uma voz educada.

"Volte para sua vassoura, você tem um último teste." James falou em uma voz ameaçadora e baixa.

"O quê?" Sirius puxou James para trás, "Cara, você viu o jeito que ela voou; ela é a melhor que você já viu em anos. Apenas aceite ela no time!"

"Você ouviu o Black, Potter, me aceite no time; eu superei você na hora de voar e você sabe disso. Você só não admite." Lily não podia esconder seu sorriso agora.

James mexia as mãos nervosamente. Ele havia visto o jeito que ela voava a melhor que já vira desde ele mesmo, mas tinha prometido nunca aceitar uma garota no time. Elas iriam distrair o time, Merlin sabia que agora Lily era uma distração para ele.

James não pôde evitar encarar a barriga dela e o jeito que subia e descia lentamente com cada fôlego que ela retomava. Seus olhos esmeralda eram petrificantes enquanto eles o fitavam com profunda e intensa fascinação.

Mas Lily fora brilhante, e James não estavam prestes a deixar a chance de ter a taça no sétimo ano escapar assim tão fácil. Então pela primeira vez em 20 anos James Potter quebrou a maldição que parecia ter caído sobre as garotas da Grifinória.

"Todo mundo pode ir embora, exceto Lily Evans… Você fica aqui."

As pessoas deixaram o campo rapidamente, querendo contar para toda Hogwarts sobre o que acontecera. Todo o time, exceto James, foi embora e Lily sorriu amigavelmente para eles enquanto passavam sussurrando. Lily assistiu interessada enquanto James sentava na grama polindo sua Nimbus antes de colocar na sua caixa. James parecia estar evitando olhar para Lily, o que ela não sabia era que ele estava tentando controlar seus hormônios.

"Você está no time." Ele disse secamente.

"Não, eu imaginei que você queria apenas dispensar todo mundo para que você pudesse se amassar comigo no meio do campo." Lily falou audaciosamente.

_Quem me dera _James pensou enquanto a encarava em seu belo rosto. Então ele balançou a cabeça a fim de espantar seus pensamentos, "O treino é amanhã, esteja lá."

"Não perderia. Tchau Potter."

Enquanto Lily ia embora, ela mantinha um leve sorriso. James Potter acabara de colocá-la em uma posição que ele deveria ter refletido sobre o assunto. Lily Evans estava prestes a provar para ele que garotas podiam ser tão boas quanto garotos no quadribol. Lily Evans estava disposta a ter certeza que mudaria a cabeça de James Potter e ela faria isso à força.

Era hora de James Potter aprender uma boa lição e era a chance de Lily fazer da vida dele um inferno. Algo que ele fazia da dela nos últimos sete anos. Lily o faria desejar nunca tê-la colocado no time, mas ao mesmo tempo enlouquecê-lo sendo uma garota.


	4. There Is No Alternative

**N/B.:** Nota da Beta, xuxu? Então... Algumas coisas que eu não tenho certeza se estão certas :D  
Esse capítulo foi quase sem betagem **- Mas ok! **Ficou tri fofo:D Agora só falta betar o resto e taaal. E eu sempre leio primeeiro (?) ihoasoihsahoisahoiasihsa;

Te amo, Paah. xx

**N/T.: **Espero que gostem!!!! Agradeço à minha querida beta e as reviews, claro xD

**bbiiaa** Que bom que gosta! Espero que curta esse novo agora xD

**Mari-Buffy:** Há! Não deu tempo de você pegar no meu pé no colégio, porque eu sou máster rápida pra traduzir! E bem, a Lily é foda o tempo inteiro em um monte de fics, né? Outra: você sempre ama as minhas fics, mas eu acho que é porque você é a minha amiga, então não vale!

**Clarice:** Que linda! Eu fico tão mais animada quando me deixam reviews empolgadas xD Muito obrigada, continue lendo e comentando!

**Biiia:** Obrigada, obrigada e... Obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Eu, particularmente, gostei muito!

**Thaty:** Bem feito MESMO! O James bem que merece umas maldades que a Lily faz, né?

**Jhu Radcliffe:** Eu acho que quase ninguém já imaginou a Lily jogando quadribol! Aí chega nessa fic e ela toda determinada... Dá até orgulho!

**Mrs.Na Potter:** Se você acha que foi no outro capítulo que o James teve um desafio e tanto, espera pra ver nesse!

**Marilly Black:** Demorou pro Sirius falar alguma coisa que preste, né? O que eu gostei é que a Lily humilhou ele na frente de muita gente. Ele e o machismo dele estavam merecendo uma dessas.

**Tahh Halliwell:** Ah, que linda! Você falou que vai sempre comentar! Eu cobro, viu? Hahahaha Bem, o James tem uma atração pela Lily, como em todas as fics. O que a gente ainda não sabe é o que vai dar no final.

* * *

Os alunos sentaram-se ao redor da mesa na manhã seguinte discutindo o feito de Lily. Ela assistiu da porta enquanto o time da Grifinória discutia. Um lado parecia feliz, o outro bravo, ambos chateados. No meio estava James discutindo com seus melhores amigos. Algo muito raro.

"Não vai durar muito tempo." James falou. "Ela vai vir até mim implorando para sair. Lily não agüenta, ela só teve sorte ontem."

"Ela foi perfeita Pontas." Sirius sussurrou.

"Eu estou te dizendo que ela teve sorte." James assegurou ao seu melhor amigo.

Algo que não era raro: garotas na esquerda, garotos na direita. Lily balançou sua cabeça enquanto ela via um espaço de cinco passos que dividia os meninos das meninas. Era realmente prejudicial, claro que Black e Remus sentaram-se do outro lado sendo os dois únicos garotos que não estavam a cinco passos de distância das garotas.

Uma vez que Lily foi vista, as meninas da Grifinória a puxaram e a sentaram ao centro da mesa onde ela foi bombardeada com perguntas. Alice Prewett pediu silêncio, até os meninos ficaram quietos.

"Deixem a Lily respirar." Alice sorriu para Lily que sorriu de volta, grata.

"Evans?" James caminhou até ela com trapos desbotadas penduradas em seus braços.

"Potter." Lily sorriu levemente.

Sussurros começaram ao redor da mesa. James os ignorou e atirou as vestes para ela. Lily pegou a... Blusa?... e olhou para ela bem de perto. Risadinhas agora começaram ao redor da mesa. As vestes eram muito velhas, provavelmente pertenceram à primeira jogadora de quadribol.

"Por que você me deu esse trapo, Potter?"

Lily havia levantado e o grande salão se calou. Não havia um show Evans vs. Potter em meses. Alguém disse algo sobre passar a pipoca e James agitou sua varinha, calando-os.

"Suas vestes de quadribol." Ele respondeu, " Você tem algum problema com elas? Você quer que elas tenham flores e rosas e talvez pequenos e delicados pôneis por toda ela?"

Black soltou uma gargalhada, Lily o fitou e ele tomou um gole de água rapidamente. Lily voltou-se novamente para James, sua varinha em mãos, apontada diretamente para ele. Os professores agora estavam em pé; Dumbledore era o único sentado, os braços cruzados, olhos azuis risonhos.

"Eu me recuso a usar isto." Lily declarou, jogando os trapos de volta para ele.

"Ótimo." James sorriu, "Você pode praticar pelada… Eu tenho certeza que os meninos vão gostar."

Alguns 'Ooops' do time e assobios. Um Corvinal disse bem alto, "Agora vai valer a pena ir assistir." Lily fitou James com um olhar extremamente sombrio.

"Isso não será necessário," Ela se virou e começou a ir embora, "Eu te vejo no campo em uma hora Potter."

Sirius se levantou ao lado de James, "Peter quer saber se ele pode levar uma câmera..."

* * *

A chuva caía no time de quadribol enquanto eles praticavam. Todos eles tentaram fazer Lily hesitar, mas nada pareceu derrubar a jogadora. Ela tinha vestido uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca no último minuto. Sirius tentou assustá-la aparecendo atrás dela, John enviou um balaço em sua direção, James quase a derrubou. Nada a fez hesitar.

No fim do treino Sirius parou James enquanto eles entravam no vestiário, "Ela é brilhante, cara." Ele acenou para Lily, "Talvez a gente apenas tenha que esquecer que ela é uma garota."

Lily passou por eles empurrando-os, mexendo em seu cabelo enquanto entrava. James sabia que ela era uma ótima jogadora, mas ele não queria admitir isso. James assistiu enquanto Lily entrava no vestiário feminino apenas para virar descontente. Ela sorriu levemente para ele.

"Potter, eu espero que você tenha um lugar diferente para que eu possa me trocar… O vestiário feminino parece um pouco bagunçado." Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram em direção à ele.

"Dê a ela o vestiário do Capitão." Frank Longbotton sugeriu do canto do vestiário.

"O quê?" James olhou para ele desacreditado, "É para o capitão. _Eu_._"_

Lily escondeu um sorriso. Estava funcionando. James estava perdendo algo que ele vinha se gabando. Uma coisa já foi, algumas ainda por ir. Se James não tivesse nada para se gabar, ele perderia a grande pose que ele tinha. James lançou à Lily um olhar irritado e então apontou para o vestiário do capitão.

"Você tem dez minutos. Se você não sair, eu vou entrar atrás de você." Ele avisou.

"Você entra e eu te amaldiçôo com Obliviate." **(N/T: o feitiço da memória, pra quem não se lembra.)** Lily sorriu enquanto passava com sua bolsa.

Lily fechou a porta atrás dela e se encontrou em um banheiro. Espelhos a cercavam refletindo suas costas. O teto era como o do Salão Principal e refletia o céu. Nuvens o cobriam, chovia e trovejava, e os relâmpagos cortavam o céu sobre ela. Lily abriu a boca desacreditada.

James havia se gabado sobre seu próprio banheiro, mas não _isso._ Um chuveiro estava no canto e Lily agitou sua varinha para ele e água quente caiu. Lily se despiu e entrou deixando a água quente escorrer sobre seu corpo. Fechou seus olhos e sentiu o doce cheiro de algo que ela somente havia sentido em seus sonhos. Ela nunca pôde substituir isso, mas sempre a fez sorrir.

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seus devaneios. "Evans! Mais dois minutos!"

Lily xingou baixinho enquanto colocava suas roupas de volta e rapidamente agitava sua varinha em direção ao seu corpo. Seu cabelo estava feito e um pouco de rímel apareceu em seus cílios. Lily saiu de lá tirando seus cabelos ruivos e molhados de seus olhos. James a olhou profundamente.

"É todo seu." Lily sorriu, "Exatamente dez minutos."

Com um ultimo sorriso na direção de James, Lily pegou sua vassoura e subiu nela, saindo para o terreno agora nebuloso. James resmungou para ele mesmo e entrou no vestiário do capitão. Olhando para o teto ele percebeu que o estúpido feitiço que Remus tinha feito, ainda refletia nos espelhos.

James tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu em suas melhores roupas de sábado: uma camiseta e calça jeans. Os outros marotos já haviam ido jantar. No salão principal, as pessoas estavam conversando normalmente e James avistou Lily sentada ao lado de Sirius, Remus e Peter, rindo com eles. Seu coração deu uma guinada com a risada dela, então ele balançou sua cabeça.

Isso era o que ele estava tentando não fazer. Se Lily e ele tivessem um caso, tudo iria por água abaixo... Incluindo o prêmio que ele estava desesperado para ganhar. No andar abaixo dele, ficava a sala de troféus... Uma prateleira vazia implorava para que seu nome fosse colocado lá. Lily estava arruinando suas chances: ela era boa demais para seu próprio bem.

James sentou-se longe de seus amigos e começou a enfiar comida goela a baixo. De repente ele olhou para cima e seus olhos viram os de Lily. Eles permaneceram se encarando por pouco tempo antes de Sirius dar uns tapinhas no ombro dela e dizer algumas palavras a ela. Lily se virou e riu enquanto ela respondia para ele.

Lily havia encantado todo o time. Todos os garotos sentaram-se perto dela conversando com gestos estranhos. Até Sirius que jurara nunca cair nos charmes de Evans, estava grudado na garota. James balançou sua cabeça novamente… Isso era o exato motivo pelo qual ele não queria uma garota no time.

_Ou talvez seja porque você tem medo que uma garota vença você no quadribol..._

James ignorou seus recentes pensamentos e entrou no dormitório dos monitores chefe que ele dividia com a própria Lily.

Lily olhou para cima assim como James e sorriu. Novamente, ela tinha algo que James havia se esforçado para fazer somente dele: controle. Estava deixando-o louco; Lily estava surpresa de que ele não tinha feito nada drástico ainda para exigir seu lugar. Ela teria que tomar cuidado de agora em diante… James era conhecido por sua revanche…

Lily iria fazer aquilo de tal modo que ele não iria querer uma revanche, ele apenas queria que ela saísse, mas ele a queria tanto quanto flores querem chuva. Com sorte, funcionaria… mas Lily não estava muito preocupada. James já havia caído aos seus pés. Lily o tinha na palma de suas mãos.


	5. Chemical React

**N/T: **Uuh, reviews me agradam taanto! Desculpem a demora! Culpem a minha beta, foi ela que demorou! Hauhauhauhauahauha Mas pra compensar ela já betou mais dois capítulos, então vai ser mais rápido n.n Férias ajudam nessas coisas  
Só que acontece que eu não seria nada sem ela! E muito menos vocês, porque é ela que me salva... Então assim... Sem ressentimentos, ok: D

**Jhu Radcliffe** demora? Imagina! Vestibular vem primeiro, pelo menos você deixou uma review! A Lily é foda nessa fic, a gente tem que admitir xD

**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon **obrigada pelas dicas, vou levar em conta, prometo!! O Sirius faz o dia de todas nós! Quem não ia querer ele por perto falando essas coisas pra melhorar tudo na nossa vida? Hauaahuhauhauahuaha

**Mrs.Na Potter** eu não sei se você escreveu alguma coisa além disso, mas... Oi? oO

**Clarice** adorei a empolgação! ahsuahsuahsuaushas Está viva? Me perdoa pela demora? Foi totalmente sem querer, eu juro! Espero que goste desse

**Thaty** quem não gosta? Eu me divirto traduzindo essa fic, é totalmente... Hilariante xD

**Juh Moony** depois de traduzir tudo, eu sempre leio de novo! Nada melhor do que a nossa língua, certo? Que bom que gostou n.n

**fla marley** brigada!! Essas reviews só me deixam mais empolgada! Continuarei postando e eu espero que você continue comentando xD

**Mel.Bel.louca** obrigada, obrigada e...Obrigada xD Espero que goste desse também!!

Se eu esqueci de alguém, me perdoa? Os emails estão meio confusos! Qualquer coisa é só me dar uma bronca que eu compenso depois, ok??

Enjoy e deixem mais reviews, eu adoro!!

* * *

Os treinos eram diverttidos e convidativos enquanto Lily ganhava o coração de quase todos os meninos. Eles haviam acabado de terminar um longo treino quando os garotos a convidaram para ir ao Três Vassouras para uma bebida. 

Lily riu de toda aquela bajulação. E disse a eles que os alcançaria no caminho; ela precisava pegar sua bolsa no banheiro de James. Os garotos saíram rapidamente enquanto, lentamente, Lily fazia seu caminho até o vestiário. Estava tudo misteriosamente silencioso. Ela bateu à porta do vestiário do capitão.

Ninguém respondeu. Respirando fundo Lily entrou e encontrou James tomando banho ao canto. Suas orelhas e rosto tornaram-se profundamente vermelhos enquanto ele retirava o xampu de seu cabelo. Um radio no outro canto tocava uma música e o teto refletia nuvens tempestuosas, ameaçando chover. Ela não havia sido notada… James ainda estava de costas para ela quando ela percebeu um corte grande e profundo ao longo de suas costas. Lily estremeceu, parecia dolorido… Não tinha como ele ter conseguido aquilo no quadribol.

De repente, James levantou sua cabeça. Sorvendo o ar com força, Lily puxou a porta e a fechou. Ela encostou contra a porta e respirou fundo várias vezes. Isso não era pra ter acontecido! Ela deveria ser quem o pegava entrando, não o contrário! De repente a maçaneta se moveu contra as costelas dela. Lily pulou para trás, corando profundamente enquanto James saía.

"Evans." Ele parecia surpreso, mas extremamente divertido.

"Potter." Lily murmurou mantendo sua cabeça abaixada… pelo menos ele estava vestido agora.

Lily o puxou pra fora do caminho e agarrou sua bolsa. James entrou novamente no vestiário e encostou-se casualmente contra a porta. Ele observou com seus olhos castanho esverdeados penetrantes enquanto ela secava seus cabelos ruivos e bagunçados com a toalha. As nuvens sobre eles havia desaparecido e a luz do sol estava brilhando agora, iluminando os dois. Lily o olhou, seus olhos brilhando.

"Sabe, eu acho que vou arrumar o vestiário feminino. Eu não consigo suportar a idéia de dividir um banheiro com você. É ruim o bastante eu ter que dividir um salão comunal." Lily disse, "E vê se para de me encarar!"

James sorriu marotamente, "Você não parecia ver problema em me encarar dois segundos atrás."

Lily agora lembrava um enorme morango. Ela agarrou sua bolsa e saiu andando, mas não antes de James segurar sua mão e olhar profundamente nos olhos dela. Eles estavam agora tão próximos que seus narizes se tocavam. Se James pudesse, ele a agarraria naquele momento. Lily puxou seu braço para longe dele. **(N/A: Há-há e vocês acharam que aconteceria alguma coisa (risos) Eu amo ser a escritora... ****N/T: Pois é, ela sabe ser extremamente má.**

"Aproveite o Três Vassouras Potter." Lily saiu rapidamente antes que ela arruinasse seu plano.

James a seguiu, "Eu não vou ao Três Vassouras." Ele falou rapidamente.

"Por que não?" Lily perguntou.

"Provavelmente o mesmo motivo que você. Para não ser pego na algazarra." James sorriu arrogantemente, "Além disso, eu estou com você agora."

Lily deu um passo para longe dele e o olhou desacreditada, "Eu não posso acreditar em você!"

"O quê?" James olhou surpreso.

"Um segundo você está gritando comigo, mas no momento em que você pisa para for a do campo você é o mesmo arrogante que sempre foi!"

James tentou argumentar, mas Lily fez um som que lembrava algo entre um gato bravo e um elefante, antes de ir para o castelo. James passou a mão pelo cabelo, irritado, toda vez… toda vez ele falhava ao tentar impressionar Lily. E agora ele não poderia impressioná-la no quadribol porque ela jogava! Ele estava ficando sem coisas para impressionar a ruiva…**(N/A: Exceto seu corpo sexy... que ninguém teve a coragem de me contar... ****N/T: Quem concorda que o James tem um corpo perfeito levanta a mão! \o/**

MEIA NOITE, SALA DOS MONITORES…

Na sala comunal dos monitores, horas mais tarde, com Lily encolhida no sofá. A luz provinda do fogo crepitava alegremente enquanto ela esfregava o nariz em sua manga. Isso era ruim. Ela nunca deveria ter voltado para o vestiário. Mas espera… era isso! Ohhh Lily estava deixando James Potter louco! Ela vira nos olhos dele. Ela tinha tudo que ele se gabava e já fizera da vida dele um inferno! Lily riu para si.

Quem pensou que seria assim tão fácil! Em menos de uma semana Lily conseguira fazer o que planejara. James já mudara… ele não iria à after party, ele não se gabava de nada desde que Lily entrou no time, na verdade ele basicamente era outra pessoa. De repende Lily percebeu algo.

James havia mudado temporariamente. Não porque ele queria, mas porque ela o forçou. Uma vez que Lily renunciar, ele voltará aos seus hábitos irritantes. Ótimo. Lily estava ferrada, porque ela fez isso de novo?

Seus pensamentos foram deixados de lado quando James entrou, ensopado. Lily pulou.

"Onde você esteve?" Ela perguntou agitando sua varinha para o corpo molhado dele, que secou instantaneamente.

"Eu estive nadando no lago." Ele respondeu.

Lily olhou para fora, vendo a Lua. A chuva caía, mas um espaço entre as nuvens mostrava a grande e brilhante Lua. Aquele mentiroso! Quem nadaria na chuva? James gemeu enquanto sentava-se no sofá, Lily percebeu que ele segurava sua perna. Com um ultimo olhar para a chuva, Lily sentou-se perto dele. James encolheu-se quando sua perna se moveu.

"Você se machucou de novo?" Ela perguntou levando sua mão à perna dele.

James negou com a cabeça, mas se encolheu novamente quando a perna dela bateu em um ponto que ainda estava molhado. Sangue espalhou-se em sua mão. Lily balançou sua cabeça.

"O que diabos você anda fazendo Potter?" ela retorquiu. "Bricando de pega com um lobisomen… Embora conhecendo você isso seja provavelmente plausível."

James teve que tossir para que ela não o visse rindo. Ela nunca perceberia a ironia disso. Claro que não era lua cheia essa noite, Remus e Sirius estavam brincando de duelar quando um feitiço ricocheteou em um espelho que James tinha em sua mão e acertou na perna do maroto.

"Eu te falei, nadando, Sirius me fez entrar." James contou se movendo para longe dela.

"Você está ferido… o que, a Lula Gigante jogou quadribol com você?" Lily sacou sua varinha e a apontou para a perna dele.

"Não aponte essa coisa para mim!" James gritou pulando para cima e agarrando o braço de Lily para apoiar sua perna.

"Com medo de mágica Potter?" Lily ginchou.

"James, Moony…oh…olá Lily." Peter entrou, fingindo sorrir, ele também estava ensopado.

"Oh, Peter estava nadando também?" Lily perguntou caçoando, agitando sua varinha para Peter, que gemeu.

"Vá embora Evans." James disse.

"Certo." Lily disse friamente, guardando sua varinha, "Até parece. Nunca mais vou tentar ajudar..."

Lily girou em seus calcanhares e foi para a cama, irritada. Mal ela sabia que James sentou-se do lado de fora da porta aberta do quarto, a olhando com seus olhos castanho esverdeados estreitos. James não conseguia entender o relacionamento dos dois.

Mais cedo ela havia o assistido tomar um banho, depois ofereceu-se para azará-lo na semana seguinte e então tentou ajudá-lo. Parecia que James não era o único brigando com seu coração. Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo com ele? Era como fazer uma brincadeira cruel com ele, ele tinha a impressão de que Lily e Snape estavam em sociedade.

Com um último olhar para o rosto delicado da ruiva, James foi para onde Sirius, Remus e Peter estavam esperando.

ALVORECER, SALGUEIRO PERTO DO LAGO

No ar frio da noite Sirius, James, Remus e Peter sentaram-se próximos à um Salgueiro, sob o céu da noite, agora limpo.

"Então se Lily gosta de você, você acha que ela entrou no time de quadribol só para ficar perto de você?" Peter perguntou.

"Se ela quisesse ficar perto de mim, ela não teria recusado todos os convites para ir à Hogsmead comigo." James disse atirando um graveto em Peter que, abaixou-se rindo.

"Ela pode estar se fazendo de difícil" Sirius sugeriu.

"Lily não gosta de mim, algo mais está acontecendo." James respondeu.

Todos os marotos olharam para Remus que ergueu seus braços em defesa, balançando sua cabeça, "Não, eu não vou falar com ela." Ele disse.

James fechou a cara, "Mas como eu vou descobrir o que ela está fazendo?"

"Instala uma câmera de segurança que vigia cada segundo do dia dela." Remus sorriu.

"O que é uma âmera de segrança?" Sirius perguntou entortando seu rosto como se ele tivesse acabado de comer algo azedo.

"Sirius." James riu passando o braço em volta do seu melhor amigo e bagunçando o cabelo dele.

Sirius riu e então ficou confiante, "Eu não estou brincando… o que é?"


	6. I Got Nerve

**N/T: **Ok girls! Agora vcs estão me deixando mal acostumada xD  
Com esse monte de reviews perfeitas, esse monte de elogios... Nhai eu até fico mais animada, sabiam?  
Olha só, a fic tem 18 capítulos e eu tenho 14 já traduzidos, 4 esperando pela revisão da minha beta. Então fiquem felizes: vai tudo correr mais rápido por aqui. :)  
Espero que curtam esse capítulo tanto quanto eu e a dona Crys (minha beta querida xD) curtimos. É um dos nossos favoritos, certo jam?  
Antes de mais nada, eu não posso me esquecer de agradecer separadamente, certo? E, antes que eu me esqueça, façam parte da campanha: deixe uma tradutora feliz e mande reviews!! E façam propaganda também ahsuahsuahs

**fla marley:** Atualizei! Fui rápida? Espero que goste e continue mandando reviews!  
**Karina B.Black:** Deixando ou não deixando reviews em dia, o importante é que, quando ler, você deixe a sua opinião! Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não gosto de receber reviews, ok? Te garanto que vc não é a única que gostaria de ver o James tomando banho. Espero que goste desse (:  
**Jhu Radcliffe:** Nossa que futuro promissor o desse casal, né? Pelo menos o filho deles vai salvar o mundo no final, certo? ;P  
**Mrs.Na Potter:** Entendo, o meu pc também faz essas coisas loucas de vez em quando ( Não se preocupe, agora as atualizações vão ser mais rápidas, se tudo der certo :)  
**Rose Samartinne:** Todas agradecemos os beijos e mandamos mais beijos pra vc! O Sirius é o melhor sempre, certo? Aushaushausas  
**InfallibleGirl:** Você foi ler em inglês? Ai que triste!! Vai continuar lendo em poruguês, né? Por favor, diz que siim!! O James é gostoso na minha imaginação também, mas por algum motivo eu vejo o Sirius tão irresistível quanto ele... Ou talvez até mais oO aushaushuahs  
**Bi Radcliffe:** Você ajudou a sua querida irmã a betar a fic? Uhh! Tá ficando foda, hein? Auahsuahsuha a sua review foi a melhor de todas, eu ri até me acabar aqui... Até copiei e colei pra Mari e a Crys lerem asuahsuahsuhas Vai continuar lendo? Promete? E vai deixar mais reviews, né? Te amo, viu?  
**Marielou:** Que mágico, vc comentou em todos os capítulos! Adorei xD E bem... Quando à filmagem da Lily, vc vai ter que ler pra descobrir! Muahahahaha Viu? Eu consigo ser tão má quanto a autora. Acho que quando a gente fica muito tempo meio que escrevendo no estilo de outra pessoa, a gente capta a essência dela hasuahsuhas

* * *

Uma semana mais tarde e meia hora após o treino, James estava entrando no vestiário após se exercitar sozinho no campo. Enquanto James se aproximava, ele percebeu que uma música saía de um radio que estava em seu banheiro e Lily estava sentada, limpando sua vassoura e cantando junto com a música. James riu apoiando-se contra a porta; ela estava… sexy... em um biquíni dourado e shorts brancos cantando junto com a letra da música.

_I know what you're like,__  
I know you need to take a hike.  
I'm not afraid to stare you down until you blink.  
But I'm begging you to rethink,  
This is no stupid trick,  
Just go before I flip…_

Lily parou por um instante para tirar uma mecha de seu cabelo que caíra em seus olhos e então continuou tirando a sujeira de sua Nimbus. James sorriu novamente enquanto agitava sua varinha. Lily observou espantada enquanto sua vassoura brilhava completamente limpa. Lily finalmente pousou seu olhar em um James suado e sujo.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou sentando-se em seus joelhos.

"Sem—sem problemas… Eu só vou tomar meu banho agora…" James não saiu e ele estava se esforçando para não agarrá-la.

Então ele balançou sua cabeça. O que ele estava fazendo? Deixando Lily tirar vantagem sobre ele? O próximo passo seria se ela fizesse isso com os outros jogadores e James SABIA que eles não se controlariam.

James notou que as nuvens no teto estavam fazendo cair uma bela e leve chuva. Ele pensou se Remus estava orgulhoso de que o feitiço que ele fizera, ainda estava lá.

"Da próxima vez use algo a mais do que isso…" James resmungou.

"Por que?" Lily praticamente rugiu enquanto ela se levantava.

James engoliu em seco enquanto ela o contornava para pegar sua blusa. Inferno, ele era um garoto de dezessete anos cheio de hormônios, até ele gostava de garotas assim…Lily forçou um sorriso enquanto James girava sobre seus calcanhares e entrava no banheiro, mas não antes de gritar.

"Só me faça esse favor Evans!" A porta bateu atrás dele...

Lily sorriu e murmurou 'sim' antes de vestir o restante de sua roupa. No canto do vestiário masculino, um lento, zombeteiro aplauso ecoou. Lily girou e encontrou Remus forçando um sorriso e aplaudindo.

"Remus!" Lily rapidamente vestiu sua saia.

"Eu tenho que admitir Lily, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho." Remus sorriu, "Quem te deu essa idéia? Um dos membros do time? Ou talvez Sirius?"

"Do que você está falando?" Lily perguntou, pegando sua varinha.

"Tudo isso." Remus gesticulou em volta dele, "Entrando para o time, fazendo James enlouquecer de desejo _e _raiva."

"Eu estou dando uma lição à ele." Lily respondeu caminhando para a luz do sol.

Remus a seguiu, "Claro Lily, ensinando-o a praticamente te agarrar quando ele te vê, certo? Eu preciso dizer que você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com isso."

"Não!" Lily se defendeu, "Eu o estou ensinando que até garotas podem ser boas no quadribol e eu estou tirando dele tudo que ele se gabava por ter! Se ele não tem nada para se gabar então ele vai esvaziar a cabeça um pouco!"

Remus explodiu em gargalhadas, "Você estava bêbada quando pensou nisso?"

Quando viu a expressão de Lily, que indicava dor, Remus parou de rir, "Olha, Lily, tirar as coisas do James não vai esvaziar a cabeça dele mais do que já esvaziou."

"Vai sim." Lily disse teimosamente.

Remus balançou a cabeça, "O que você quiser Lily, o que você quiser."

Lily fez bico, indicando que estava brava e remus agarrou seu braço, "Olha Lily, dê a James uma chance... Ele é homem e todos nós cometemos erros. Ele não aceita garotas no time de quadribol. Talvez você devesse perguntar a ele por que."

"Porque ele é preconceituoso." Lily respondeu cruzando seus braços enquanto eles se aproximavam da Mulher Gorda.

"Talvez quando ele tinha cinco anos e pensava que todas as garotas eram bebês, mas eu temo que esse não seja mais o problema." Remus respondeu sabiamente.

"Eu odeio quando você é assim." Lily disse cinicamente.

"Assim como?" Remus perguntou ofendido.

"Todo sábio." Lily disse. "É irritante. Você é um Dumbledore 100 anos mais novo."

"Você acha?" Na verdade Remus pareceu imprecionado, "Cara, esse é o melhor elogio que eu já recebi Lily."

"Fico feliz que tenha ajudado." Lily disse.

No salão comunal mais tarde Lily encontrou James sentado no parapeito da varanda, olhando para a floresta proibida. O que Remus havia ditto? Ótimo, agora seu cérebro decidira falhar. Ummmm? James se virou.

"Hey," ele parecia indiferente e calmo.

Sorte dele.

"Você comeu os picles no jantar ontem à noite?" Lily perguntou.

"Comi, eram picles inegavelmente deliciosos." Seus olhos castanhos brilhando dramaticamente contra o céu ensolarado.

"Legal." Lily se encostou contra o parapeito também, olhando para o lago abaixo deles.

Picles no jantar? O que ela estava pensando? Claro que ela não podia perguntar por que ele era tão determinado em não ter garotas no time de quadribol, mas não... ela teve que dizer algo totalmente estúpido. James encostou-se ao lado dela, seu ombro batendo contra o dela.

Os dois já estiveram na varanda antes, mas não juntos. Estava fazendo o coração de Lily acelerar. Definitivamente não era um bom sinal.

"Porquevocênãoaceitameninasnotimedequadribol?" Lily revelou sua dúvida.

Surpreendentemente James entendeu o que ela tinha dito, "Porque vocês todas são distrações." Ele respondeu calmamente.

"Distrações! Distrações!" Lily finalmente revelou seus estranhos pensamentos. "Nós somos distrações? Vocês homens que são as distrações!"

"Nós?" James pareceu surpreso, "Vocês desfilam por aí com as suas mini saias, os cabelos esvoaçando em volta de vocês e usando jóias que nos faz pensar que avistamos o pomo!"

"Por que você é tão preocupado com o pomo? Você é um artilheiro pelo amor de Deus! Sou _eu _quem devo se preocupar com o pomo!" Lily reagiu.

"Toda essa sua preocupação está _me _vencendo no _meu _jogo!" Ele enfatizou 'me' e 'meu'.

Lily o encarou friamente, "Oh, então agora é o seu jogo?" Lily tinha a voz ameaçadora, "Você sabe que eu estou começando a acreditar no que Remus disse, não importa o que eu faça, você nunca vai mudar."

Bufando pela última vez, Lily o agarrou pelo braço, "É impressionante que quando você está falando sobre um jogo, você ainda consegue atrair toda a atenção para você." Com um ultimo olhar duro ela saiu deixando um James arruinado.


	7. Get'cha Head In The Game

**N/T:** Sorry pela demora! Eu sei que tinha falado que eu ia atualizar com maior freqüência, mas eu nunca imaginei que o terceiro ano ia me cobrar tanto, ia tomar tanto tempo da minha vidinha miserável...  
Eu também estou com um probleminhas pessoais, então me desculpem qualquer coisa, ok?

Muito obrigada às reviews lindas que vocês me deixaram! Adoro cada vírgula que vocês escrevem pra mim e pra autora.

E quero pedir desculpas pelos erros do último capítulo. Eu fui um pouco pretenciosa e, ao invés de substituir o capítulo todo com as correções da minha beta, eu corrigi somente os erros que tinha encontrado antes sozinha e tal. Então nesse eu espero que tudo esteja certinho.

**Juh Moony:** Demorei pra postar, né? Me perdoa!! Espero que goste deste.  
**Bi Radcliffe:** Own, você me diverte, Bibiz!!! Saudades suas... Não entendeu  
o diálogo? Como assim, filha? Qualquer coisa pede pra sua irmãzinha te ajudar.  
Não que eu esteja insinuando nada, mas talvez ela esteja menos lerdinha que  
você. Amo vc, xuxu!  
**Rose Samartinne**: Sim, meninos são distrações! Ainda mais quando esses meninos  
são Sirius Black e James Potter, certo?  
**Thaty:** Já viu ou ouviu falar de alguma fic que a Lily não coloca moral no James  
ao menos uma vez? Huahauahauahauah Espero que goste desse capítulo!!  
**Sollerian Black:** Capítulo novo on e eu espero que goste desse agora!  
**Jhu Radcliffe:** Bom, pra Lily não deve ser muito difícil provocar o James, né?  
Ela espirra e ele acha sexy ;P hauaahauahauahauahauaha  
**Tahh Halliwell**: Seu e-mail não avisou que eu tinha postado? Quanta tristeza!!  
Deu certo agora?? Que bom que gostou. E obrigada, eu faço meu máximo pra traduzir  
direitinho.  
**InfallibleGirl:** Te garanto que não tem mal algum em querer o James como marido  
e o Sirius como amante. Todas nós queremos!! Desistiu de ler Harry Potter em português?  
Aim, queria que a minha mãe comprasse em inglês pra mim também. Eu acho tão mais emocionante!  
Sério mesmo que já leu em inglês, mas vai continuar a ler a tradução? Aim, obrigada xD  
**Karina B.Black** Ah, mas fala sério agora: o Remus parece mesmo um Dumbledore mais novo.  
Não diria 100 anos, mas que é igualzinho, ah ele é.

* * *

"Você fez o quê?"

"Shiu! Sirius honestamente!" James puxou Sirius para baixo de volta em seu lugar durante a aula de poções com Slughorn.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para eles rapidamente. James começou a ficar vermelho enquanto a própria Lily olhava por cima de seu caldeirão borbulhante. Ao lado de Alice Prewett e Annabelle Snicket, prendendo o riso.

Sirius forçou uma risada, "James e eu estávamos conversando sobre um sonho que ele teve... Nada que precise de atenção."

Remus rolou os olhos e então olhou para James, "Por que ela ficou tão brava?"

James esperou até que todos haviam voltado sua atenção para seus caldeirões antes de responder. Poções era a única aula que os marotos tinham juntos e James fez com que pudesse conversar com todos eles. Peter adicionou lesmas em sua poção enquanto Sirius finalmente cortava as pernas de sapo.

"Ela basicamente disse que eu ainda sou um canalha arrogante..." James respondeu e então se lembrou de que ela dissera que havia conversado com Remus... Oh Remus estava morto, ele disse que não falaria com Lily.

James estava prestes a dizer algo mais sobre Lily e Remus quando Alley Vane sentou-se na mesa, ignorando os protestos de Sirius. Alley piscou seus olhos azuis brilhantes na direção de James.

"Hey James." Ela sorriu, "Tem uma viagem a Hogsmead esse fim de semana… Quer ir comigo?"

Remus olhou para Lily; ela estava fingindo que não prestava atenção na loira e em James; estava esmagando suas salamandras com tanta ferocidade que as tripas do animal estavam espirrando por toda sua saia sem que ela percebesse.

"Err, me desculpe Vane." James sorriu gentilmente, "Treino de quadribol."

Ela sorriu, "Você é tão dedicado."

"Srta. Vane, por favor, permita que Sr. Potter e seus amigos terminem suas poções." Slughorn disse de sua mesa.

Alley Vane corou e então retornou ao seu lugar perto de Lily que não pôde esconder um sorriso falso.

James olhou para Lily. Ela esteve trabalhando com determinação em sua poção e evitando olhar para James.

Ele se jogou contra o encosto de sua cadeira. As brigas de Lily e James eram conhecidas por durar meses. Uma perseverou por 6 anos e ainda estava acontecendo.

O sinal soou e James saiu da sala rapidamente.

"Você está andando rápido hoje… não está evitando encontrar uma bela ruiva, está?" Remus riu enquanto James era puxado para trás por Sirius que também estava rindo.

"Vocês dois são totalmente cruéis." James disse cruzando seus braços, "Em maior parte, você, Remus."

"Do que você está falando?" Remus parou de rir e encarou James.

"Eu estou começando a acreditar no que Remus disse, não importa o que eu faça, você nunca vai mudar… o que aconteceu com o... De jeito nenhum que eu vou falar com ela." James disse imitando a voz de Lily para Remus que sorriu. "Você falou com a Lily e nos disse que não ia."

"É claro que eu falei com ela, eu vi enquanto ela praticamente fazia você agarrá-la no banheiro—Sirius gritou "O quê?" —e eu perguntei pra ela o que ela pretendia fazer."

"O que ela pretende fazer?" Peter perguntou.

"Ela está tentando esvaziar a cabeça de James." Remus riu.

"Ela apenas fez ficar pior, pelo que posso ver." Peter bateu na cabeça de James, "ainda está do tamanho de um balão enorme."

Remus riu, "Não, metade disso é só o cabelo."

"Primeiro, obrigado pelo cabelo… Segundo, eu não tenho uma cabeça grande." James disse irritado.

Remus virou-se e bateu no ombro de um segundanista que pulou de susto, "O que você acha da cabeça dele?" Ele perguntou ao menino. "Não parece enorme para você?"

"Remus!" James pulou para cima de Remus.

Sirius o puxou de volta, um olhar confuso em seu rosto. "Você quase agarrou a Evans?" Ele perguntou.

James balançou sua cabeça e deu um tapinha no ombro de Sirius, "Se você você, amigo, você não teria perdido a chance. Ela estava usando um biquíni dourado e pequenos shorts brancos…"

" Isso me pareceu bastante sexy..." Sirius sorriu, "Me diga uma coisa, você acha que se eu a chamar para sair ela aceita?"

"Não, ela está muito apaixonada por James." Remus riu.

James puxou Remus alegremente e eles começaram a lutar caídos no chão. James teria ganho, mas ambos receberam detenção por lutarem como trouxas nos corredores. Lily havia assistido a cena o tempo todo logo atrás deles e começou a rir quando viu a professora McGonagall os alcançar.

DORMITÓRIO DOS MONITORES

Lily se encostou à moldura da porta. Ela usava uma calça de flanela vermelha e uma blusa dourada que exibia parte de sua barriga. James estava somente com suas boxers e camiseta, porque ele havia derrubado cera de polimento em suas roupas durante a detenção (**N/T:** Pra quem não sabe, boxers é um tipo de cueca, daquelas mais soltinhas, parecidas com um short. Normalmente elas têm desenhos fofos tipo um Pernalonga.). Ele não sabia que Lily estava lá, estava encostado na parede olhando para a Floresta Negra.

"Ele está certo, sabe." Ela disse suavemente.

James se virou, "Huh?"

"Você tem uma cabeça enorme." Ela sorriu.

James suspirou e passou por ela indo para o lado de fora, recebendo uma rajada de vento frio. Lily ficou parada por um momento e então o seguiu, colocando uma de suas mãos no braço dele. James tremeu ao perceber que as mãos dela eram mornas ao toque.

"Me desculpe, por tudo. Remus me aconselhou a te dar uma chance." Lily sorriu e pressionou seu corpo contra o dele, brincando. "O que você me diz? Colegas de time?"

James olhou para ela. Esse era um dos vários momentos em que ele a olharia e agradeceria à Merlin que ele a tivesse conhecido. A trança ruiva que ela tinha caía sobre seus ombros e seus olhos verdes brilhavam esperançosos para ele.

"Aceite Potter," Lily sorriu olhando para cima para poder encará-lo, "Você precisa de mim para vencer a copa de quadribol. Eu sou a melhor do time."

"Se garantindo, é?" Ele sorriu.

"Eu não sou arrogante como algumas pessoas." Ela sorriu e então entrou novamente.

James a encarou e depois se xingou mentalmente; _Ela te tem na mão, Potter._


	8. I Hate Myself For Losing You

**N/T: **Ahm, tá. Se esconde Eu prometi posts mais freqüentes, mas, como eu já devo ter dito, terceiro ano ocupa muito o nosso tempo. Quem passa ou passou por isso, sabe do que eu estou falando. Meu pai me fala o dia inteiro _"Presta atenção, que, em algum lugar do Brasil, tem um japonesinho estudando..." _e eu, educadamente, respondo _"Problema dele, ou dela, que só estuda e não come nada."_ Sim, ele só me fala isso quando a gente está almoçando oO

Mas bem, sem mais delongas, hoje eu não vou responder as reviews separadamente, ok? Só vou agradecer à **Mishiuerin Kurisutari, De, Jhu Radcliffe, Rose Anne Samartinne, Mrs.Na Potter, Thaty, InfallibleGirl, Mariane **e àqueles que lêem e não comentam (o que é muita crueldade, mas como eu sou boazinha, eu perdôo... Só uma vez ;P).

Boa leitura!

* * *

Os treinos de quadribol cresceram durante o feriado e logo foi determinado pelas outras casas, que eles eram imbatíveis. O próximo jogo seria em Fevereiro com Corvinal contra Sonserina, mas eles abandonaram e então a Grifinória foi colocada no lugar.

James os fez treinar cinco horas por dia e logo todo o time estava trabalhando junto tão brilhantemente que as pessoas começaram a se perguntar se Lily Evans não era a cola que mantinha o time e seu capitão juntos. De fato, não se podia andar nos corredores de Hogwarts para ir às aulas sem ver o time inteiro junto, incluindo Lily.

As pessoas também repararam que o laço entre Lily e James aumentara. Mesmo quando o time não estava junto, Lily era vista discutindo táticas de jogo com James em uma noite fria de inverno. As pessoas se perguntavam o que os tinha feito ceder a ponto de uma trégua. Outras também se perguntavam como eles poderiam, facilmente, acabar com essa trégua.

Alguns diziam que se você acabasse com a amizade entre Lily Evans e James Potter, o time inteiro perderia a Taça de Quadribol. Algo que todos sabiam e desejavam desesperadamente.

Sirius Black não estava feliz, no entanto; desde quando Lily e James deram trégua às suas brigas, Lily havia se tornado o centro das atenções. Todos estavam falando de Lily e James e não Sirius e James. Sirius não podia acreditar que ele havia sido substituído por Lily, mas ele não contou para ninguém, somente continuou calado fingindo que ninguém o incomodava.

As habilidades do batedor do time caíram e Lily sentia a tensão toda vez que Sirius passava por ela nos corredores. Mas a atenção de Lily foi rapidamente desviada de Sirius quando o dia que antecedia o jogo chegou. O time já estava de pé bem cedo, se preparando.

James estava particularmente petulante na última semana, mas Lily ignorara. Ela só achou que era a "TPM" dele, como ela havia colocado com uma de suas amigas. Quando ela saía do vestiário feminino, penteando seus cabelos ruivos e brilhantes James a contornou.

"Livre-se disso!" Ele ordenou.

Lily olhou para sua escova, surpresa, "Não isso, o seu cabelo. É uma distração." James gritou.

Lily colocou suas mãos na cintura, "Bom, me desculpe senhor 'eu bagunço meu cabelo toda vez que uma garota passa, para distraí-la.'"

"É diferente; seu cabelo vai nos confundir enquanto treinamos." James disse, "Livre-se dele."

"Você está dizendo que eu deveria raspar o meu cabelo?" Lily perguntou incrédula.

"Claro que não… só o prenda em um rabo de cavalo ou algo assim." James deu um passo para trás. "É realmente um distrativo."

Os outros membros do time saíram rindo, dizendo que eles estariam no campo. Lily colocou sua escova no banco.

"Você está me dizendo que de todas as coisas que estão lá no campo o _meu cabelo _vai te distrair?" Lily perguntou.

James acenou com a cabeça, "Sim."

"Me fala uma coisa," Lily perguntou inclinando seu quadril levemente, "Você se ouve quando fala? Ou tem um zunido bem alto nas suas orelhas?"

"Eu—" James ficou calado por um momento, então disse, "Esquece."

"Foi o que eu pensei." Lily forçou um sorriso.

Mas quando ela se virou de costas James gemeu e se sentou no banco, "Eu não posso agüentar isso." Ele murmurou.

"O quê?" Lily estava quase rindo agora.

"Você! Você está me deixando louco! Essa é a exata razão pela qual eu não te queria no time!" Ele esteve segurando isso desde o último mês, e finalmente podia dizer.

"James Potter, esquece isso." Lily sorriu e passou seu braço em volta de James, "Quando estamos em campo você realmente pensa em mim e no meu cabelo?"

James olhou para ela, como ele poderia contar para ela que ele pensava nela todas as vezes que via a cor verde… ou toda vez que ele avistava um pouco de cabelo ruivo? Ele não podia, ele não podia contar para Lily Evans que ele a amava. Isso arruinaria tudo… tudo que eles tinham efetuado nessa última semana.

"Esquece." Lily suspirou frustrada e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

James respirou fundo, "Eu preciso falar com você…"

Ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas, mas o momento foi interrompido por Sirius Black que entrou com uma camada espessa de neve em seu cabelo.

"Está nevando!" Ele chamou.

Lily sorriu largamente e saiu correndo, deixando James sozinho no vestiário, suspirando e desejando que ele a tivesse dito mais cedo.

James cancelou o treino naquele dia e, quando finalmente voltou ao castelo, correu para o salão comunal da Grifinória e esperou até que um estudante mais novo pudesse dar a senha para ele. Uma vez que ele entrou, ele foi até o dormitório masculino onde a porta estava entreaberta e Sirius estava irritado conversando com Remus.

"Você pode acreditar nela? Eu não enten—"

"Por que você está bravo?" James entrou e se sentou próximo aos outros dois.

Peter, olhando por cima de um livro em sua cama, disse, "Eu vou te dar duas chances..."

O rosto de Sirius se contorceu em raiva, "Tem uma conspiração para o jogo amanhã..."

"O quê?" O queixo de James caiu.

"Os Sonserinos estão planejando fazer alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que. Eu só ouvi Bella falando." Sirius disse irritado, "Tem algo a ver com você, no entanto, eu ouvi seu nome."

"Nós não podemos perder!" James disse, havia horror no olhar que Sirius mandou para James, "Isso poderia nos custar a Taça!"

"Lily poderia nos custar a taça." Peter disse de sua cama.

"Peter." Remus o mandou um olhar de _você não está ajudando._

"Eu sei." James caiu para trás com as mãos na cabeça, "Ela é tão incrível..."

"Essa é a primeira vez em meses que você fala sobre a Evans desse jeito." Remus disse erguendo uma sobrancelha, "Você a perdoou por entrar para o time?"

"Mais ou menos..." James se sentou, "Eu tentei contar para ela como eu me sinto, mas Sirius chegou."

"Que sorte que eu entrei então..." Sirius riu, "Eu teria entrado mais tarde para encontrar você morto e Lily rindo sobre o seu corpo."

"As chances disso acontecer é a mesma de você assassinando o Peter, Sirius." Remus falou.

"Se ele me matar nós não seríamos mais os marotos." Peter argumentou.

"Imagine, nós seríamos o Trio Dourado e não o Quarteto Fantástico…" Sirius estremeceu, "me lembre de não assassinar o Wormtail." **(N/A: Oh, a ironia!)**

"Não se eu te assassinar antes Padfoot." Os olhos de Peter brilharam maldosamente de sua cama.

"Quer testar essa teoria?" Sirius perguntou, sacando sua varinha.

"Será um prazer." Peter se levantou e os dois começaram a duelar.

"É melhor eu ir." James sorriu.

"Boa sorte com a Lilyzinha." Remus sorriu enquanto James saía e então se virou para os dois marotos que haviam abandonado suas varinhas e agora estavam usando táticas trouxas, "Não Sirius, não — deixa pra lá seu idiota, é o seu funeral."

_DORMITÓRIO DOS MONITORES: A varanda._

James avistou Lily na varanda, neve recém caída escapando pelos seus cabelos. Suspirou e se se encostou à moldura da porta. Ela nunca entendera o quão linda ele a achava, com impressionantes cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes ofuscantes, James morreria por ela.

James havia recentemente tentado começar a mudar por Lily. Mas era difícil, Severus Snape estava sempre procurando briga onde ele fosse e as piadas corriam por suas veias. James _havia _tentado amadurecer por Lily. Era muito difícil se tornar maduro perto dela, ela fazia sua mente girar e seu coração palpitar.

Lily encostou-se ao parapeito da varanda, olhando para a floresta negra e para o lago parcialmente congelado. James estava surpreso por ela não estar com frio, a temperatura estava amena lá fora e a neve não ajudava. James foi até a varanda e se encostou ao lado dela. Lily o olhou surpresa.

"Oi." Ela sorriu.

"Hey." Ele disse friamente. "Que tal você entrar, nós não podemos ter a nossa jogadora estrela ficando resfriada agora, podemos?"

Enquanto James a conduzia para dentro, Lily olhou de um modo diferente para ele. Ele nunca a havia chamado de 'jogadora estrela' nem se referido a nenhuma outra pessoa a não ser ele como o jogador estrela. Estaria seu plano ridículo funcionando? Cara, Lily era brilhante.

James a sentou no sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela. Foi quando Lily se lembrou de mais cedo, que ele havia tentado dizer algo. Riu sozinha do quanto nervoso ele parecia. James apoiou seus pés na mesa.

"Eu me sinto como um velho casal." Lily riu.

"O que?" James se levantou, olhando para ela.

Ela sorriu, "Eu não sei, só me senti assim. Estranho, eu sei."

James teria dado qualquer coisa para dizer para ela que ele desejava que eles durassem por tanto tempo assim. De repente, Lily se pôs de pé e praguejou. James se sentou novamente, olhando estranhamente para ela. Lily o puxou para cima e por um momento James ficou esperançoso esperando que ela o beijasse, mas ah, ele só podia sonhar.

"James nós temos ronda de monitoria hoje!" Ela choramingou, o puxando pelo buraco do retrato deles.

"Bosta!" ele praguejou.

"Espere até McGonagall descobrir!" Lily lamentou enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores, "Ela vai arrancar nossos pescoços."

"Não se a gente não contar para ela..." James murmurou.

"Eu não conto se você não contar." Lily disse sorrindo para ele.

"Fechado." Ele sorriu e passou seu braço em volta dela.

No outro lado do castelo, um complô estava sendo formado para o dia seguinte... Encrenca fora trazida para Hogwarts.


	9. Don't Even Try It

**N/T:** Certo, eu não demorei muito dessa vez, né??

Obrigada **Maria Lua, Lilyzinha, Nessa Black Malfoy, Thaty, Jhu Radcliffe, Mrs.Na Potter e Karina B. Black**, pouquíssimos comentários, mas muito fofos! Obrigada mais uma vez!!  
Quero mais reviews, senão eu faço greve Xp

Boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

Lily penteava seus cabelos no banheiro de capitão de James, pensativa. Ela chegara uma hora antes do jogo para que James também tivesse tempo de se arrumar. O corpo de Lily estava refletido no vidro embaçado por causa do vapor do banho que ela tomara. O céu sobre ela mostrava-se limpo e azul com algumas nuvens escuras ameaçando chover, nada como a neve lá fora. A ruiva estava começando a acreditar que aquilo não refletia o lado de fora e sim algo diferente. Penteou a ponta de sua trança, sussurrando uma antiga canção de ninar bruxa, que ela ouvira em uma rádio. A paz a circundava enquanto ela vestia suas roupas bruxas e tirou suas jóias (para que James não enlouquecesse). De repente James abriu a porta com um estrondo conversando com os outros marotos. Quando ele viu Lily em seu banheiro, ele parou e puxou Sirius e Peter (o comentarista do jogo) para fora.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou vestida." Lily disse.

"Oh." James abriu a porta e ela viu que Sirius e James já estavam com suas vestes e Peter tinha o microfone em suas mãos.

"Eu só vou..." James sorriu internamente quando suas mãos se tocaram levemente.

Lily pegou sua vassoura e saiu, sorrindo para eles enquanto passava. No campo coberto de neve, ela levantou vôo cortando do ar, pensando em seus sentimentos. James estava sendo tão inesperadamente doce que começava a incomodar. O que ela deveria fazer? Seu plano parecia ter funcionado, a cabeça de James havia esvaziado moderadamente e eles haviam se tornado amigos rapidamente.

Era estranho… Lily balançou sua cabeça e flutuou de leve. Por que ela e James tinham que ser assim? Ah é… Aquela briga estúpida no primeiro ano. Lily não conseguia nem se lembrar o motivo, alguma coisa a ver com lesmas... E tinta para cabelo. Lily nunca o perdoara. Ou ela jurara que nunca o faria… aquele plano fora por água abaixo.

Alguma coisa simplesmente não parecia certa entre os dois, mas assim que Lily estava prestes a pousar e voltar para o vestiário, sua vassoura inclinou para frente e ela quase caiu dela, mas se agarrou à beira em tempo.

"Lily!" Uma voz profunda gritou lá de baixo, "Solte! Sirius e eu te pegamos." Sua vassoura balançou bruscamente mais uma vez.

Com uma silenciosa prece a Deus, Lily soltou, fechando seus olhos e esperando pelo impacto. Duas mãos a agarraram em volta da cintura e outro par rapidamente ajudou a estabilizá-la. A vassoura, que estava balançando momentos antes, flutuou preguiçosamente até o chão. Risadas vieram dos lados do campo e Lily, com os olhos cheios de lágrima, correu para longe de James que a olhava preocupado.

Os olhos de Lily se embaçaram com as lágrimas, mas ela as segurou audaciosamente. James a seguiu e Sirius rapidamente ameaçou as pessoas que assistiam à cena e estavam rindo com um agito de sua varinha. James agarrou o braço de Lily.

"Talvez você deva ir se sentar." Ele disse, "Vai ser mais seguro."

"Seu canalha!" Lily deu um tapa nele.

James deu um passo para trás, surpreso, e abaixou sua mão. Os olhos de Sirius iam de um para o outro. O rosto de Lily tornara-se profundamente vermelho. Ela não podia acreditar… espera, não, ela podia. Era totalmente James Potter fazer algo desse tipo.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você armou para mim!" Lily gritou, dando um passo para frente, "Você me seduziu para gostar de você, me fazendo acreditar que você havia mudado um pouco! Então você esperou até que as pessoas chegassem ao campo para me fazer parecer uma idiota enquanto voava."

"Lily, eu não—"

"Eu não quero ouvir Potter." Lily praticamente cuspiu a última palavra para que pudesse chegar aos ouvidos de todos no campo, "Você só pensa em si mesmo. Tudo é sobre você, não é? Seu fedelho mimado e podre! Você é pior que os Sonserinos! Eu estou surpresa que eu, mesmo remotamente, tenha gostado de você! Você me faz enlouquecer!" Uma girada sobre os calcanhares mais tarde, e ela já estava de volta nos vestiários.

O silêncio preencheu o campo, aqueles que haviam chegado mais cedo para ver a partida, apareceram apenas para ver o final da briga, mas eles sabiam que a trégua entre Lily e James havia acabado com as últimas palavras de Lily. No canto do campo, vários Sonserinos sorriram felizes, seu plano havia funcionado perfeitamente.

Com um xingamento, James chutou a neve. "Brilhante." Ele disse para si mesmo, "Isso é simplesmente ótimo."

Sirius estava em silêncio pela primeira vez em sua vida. Como ele deveria ficar feliz quando James estava tão chateado? Claro, Sirius não gostava de Lily ter roubado o centro das atenções, mas o time da Grifinória teria que trabalhar junto para ganhar a taça. Ele odiava ter que admitir, mas eles dependiam de Lily Evans.

James pegou, irritado, a vassoura de Lily e Sirius o seguiu lealmente enquanto ele entrava no vestiário da Grifinória. Eles entraram para encontrar os meninos, mas nenhuma ruiva, todo o time apontou para onde era o vestiário do capitão, de fato a porta estava fechada. O time saiu, encarando James com seus olhos acusadores. Lily obviamente havia contado. James foi até a porta e bateu, irritado.

"Saia Evans!" ele chamou através da porta.

"Me force!" A voz de Lily retrucou desafiadora.

James arrombou a porta e agarrou o braço de Lily. Eles tinham apenas cinco minutos antes do início do jogo; o time não poderia permitir uma catástrofe agora. James viu que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e ela arrancou seu braço para longe do alcance dele. Lily o encarou machucada e chateada.

"Você tem que jogar Evans." James disse em uma voz forte.

"Eu não tenho que fazer nada Potter." Lily respondeu rebelde.

"Oh qual é Lily." Sirius implorou.

"Vocês me enganaram…" Lily disse.

"Não enganamos!" Sirius exclamou, "Foram os Sonserinos!"

Lily suspirou, "Vocês querem parar de culpar os Sonserinos por tudo que fazem? Isso se chama responsabilidade; tome algumas pílulas para isso de vez em quando."

"Estamos falando sério dessa vez!" James gritou.

"Pare de fazer doce." Lily disse e começou a andar em direção ao campo.

James deu um suspiro de alívio. Pelo menos ela estava jogando, se eles perdessem a taça de quadribol por causa disso, ele jurara que nunca perdoaria Lily de novo. Sirius correu e agarrou o braço dela, que ela puxou para longe de seu alcance.

"Então isso significa que você ainda está jogando?" Sirius perguntou.

Lily os encarou, seus olhos ardendo em fúria, "Eu vou jogar até que me mate. Só porque vocês dois estão tentando me fazer desistir, não quer dizer que eu o farei."

"Nós não—" James começou, mas Lily voou em direção ao campo.

Com um palavrão, James e Sirius a seguiram antes de se lançarem olhares que diziam—_nós temos que arrumar essa bagunça_.

Os urros pela Grifinória vindos da arquibancada, eram ensurdecedores e James sorria arrogantemente; ele adorava o jeito que a multidão apoiava o time... A não ser que você perdesse. A lealdade da Grifinória não significava nada se eles perdessem uma partida… Até que eles tivessem que se unir para encarar a fúria dos sonserinos.

James foi forçado a cumprimentar o artilheiro e capitão da Sonserina, um garoto carrancudo chamado Marley. Ele sorriu de modo maligno enquanto ele e James se cumprimentavam rudemente.

"Péssimo para a sua namorada… talvez no ano que vem vocês ganhem a taça… aceite isso Potter, o seu time está desmoronando."

James de repente soube quem tinha feito Lily cair de sua vassoura, "Seu--." James cuspiu.

Marley riu e saiu voando ao som do apito, a Goles sob seu braço esquerdo. James agitou-se para frente, quase colidindo com Lily que estava atravessando o campo em um vôo rápido. Por pouco ele não a acertou, mas ouviu seu grito: "Pare de dançar pelo campo, Potter!" James alcançou Marley e empurrou a Goles entre seus braços, girando logo em seguida para pegá-la. Virando-se, James se dirigiu até o gol e atirou em sua direção.

"Dez pontos para a Grifinória!" A voz de Peter berrou excitante através do campo; "Outra grande jogada de James Potter. Ele está competindo para o jogador do ano, sabiam? Grande amigo… E oh! O que é isso? Parece que a nossa ruivinha favorita avistou o pomo!"

Girando sua vassoura, James viu Lily voando rapidamente abaixo dele em direção ao chão. Quando ela estava prestes a atingir o chão ela voou de volta para cima, enquanto passava por James ele a ouviu gritando.

"Maldita jóia!"

"James!" Frank Longbottom atirou a Goles para ele.

James a pegou com a ponta dos dedos e a atirou para o gol novamente. Lily olhou para baixo para assistir James jogar seus braços para trás para atirar a Goles em direção ao gol. Um batedor jogou um balaço em sua direção ao mesmo tempo. James não viu e Lily gritou, mas sua voz foi carregada pelo vento.

Zunindo para frente e para baixo, Lily empurrou James.

"O quê—a apanhadora da Grifinória está batendo no artilheiro do seu time?" A voz de Peter transmitiu para eles.

Lily era muito pequena para empurrar James para fora do caminho, com a ajuda de sua vassoura, ela o empurrou para longe em tempo, e balaço passou ao lado deles, errando por pouco a perna de Lily. A mão da ruiva ainda estava segurando a mão de James, que estava segura em sua vassoura. Eles flutuaram encarando um ao outro.

"E olhe para os dois! A apanhadora acabou de salvar o artilheiro!"

"Obrigado." James disse, se perdendo nos olhos dela.

"Nós somos um time." Lily respondeu antes de sair voando.

James continuou a encarar a garota até ouvir um apito e a voz de Peter gritando através do campo: "E Evans pegou o pomo! Grifinória ganha!" James flutuou para baixo e Sirius desceu ao seu lado, vendo as pessoas encherem o campo, aplaudindo Lily e o time da Grifinória.

"Você gostou do show da Evans mais cedo Potter? Merlin sabe que você ama ser o herói."

James se virou e viu o rosto de um inimigo.


	10. Hear Me: It's Just Too Little Too Late

**N/T: **Ok, ok, eu sei que demorei! Mas assim... Provas e férias, né? Me desculpem MESMO! E eu fiquei esperando mais reviews, mas eu decidi que vou postar a fic inteira com vcs gostando dela (e me mostrando que estão gostando) ou não.  
Agradecimentos especiais à **Mrs.Na Potter, Thaty, Maria Lua** e **InfallibleGirl**. Vocês são super fofas!! Obrigada pelas reviews :)

**N/B:** aai capt 14 .. HISAHIOASHIO

**N/T: **não antecipe as emoções dos próximos capítulos, darling!!

Vou parar de enrolar, ok?? Boa leitura pra vocês!!

* * *

James se virou e viu Marley e seus amigos, Bellatrix Black e seu namorado Rudolph Lestrange. Sirius se moveu atrás de James, se posicionando ao seu lado. Os Sonserinos e Sirius Black não se davam bem; era basicamente a mesma coisa com James. Dois traidores no mundo dos bruxos.

"Pessoalmente eu estava esperando que você simplesmente a deixaria cair e quebrar o pescoço, uma sangue-ruim a menos seria uma bênção." Bellatrix riu com um grito alto e agudo.

James se atirou para cima deles, mas Sirius o segurou pela parte de trás de suas vestes, "Não, eles não valem um duelo."

"Sendo corajoso, Black?" Uma voz perguntou, Severus Snape virou o corredor, "Que gentil." Os outros sonserinos riram.

"Valente agora Snapezinho?" Sirius cuspiu para Snape com ódio.

"Como se você fosse valente. Você é fraco, perdendo tempo com canalhas como os Potter" Bellatrix desdenhou.

"Ele saiu por algo que qualquer pessoa racional teria saído… Algo que você nunca poderia entender." Remus agora estava lá, com um Peter aparentemente nervoso.

"E o que seria isso?" Rudolph Lestrange zombou.

"Todos nós sabemos… Amor." Uma voz disse por trás deles. Lily tinha aparecido, a vassoura apoiada em seu ombro.

James olhou de relance para ela surpreso. Não por ela saber que Sirius tinha deixado sua casa: toda Hogwarts sabia que ele havia sido deserdado. Não teria como não saber, depois do Berrador que ele havia recebido de sua mãe no último ano. Ele estava mais surpreso por ela ainda estar lá, irritada.

Bellatrix bufou, "Vocês sangues-ruins não sabem de nada."

James segurou Sirius que agora estava prestes a ir atrás de Bellatrix sozinho. Lily, no entanto, somente piscou os olhos friamente.

"Você só está magoada porque perdeu o jogo." Lily começou a sair, a raiva estampada em seu rosto.

Ela saiu cedo demais.

"Por que sua—" Bellatrix caminhou em direção à Lily com sua varinha em mãos para enfeitiçar Lily de longe e Sirius soltou James para segurar Bellatrix.

"Sirius não!" James tentou segurar Sirius, mas Marley o interrompeu.

"Você também é nobre Potter?" Marley zombou, "Tentando se exibir para Evans? Você está apaixonado?"

Com um grito James deu um soco no nariz de Marley e com um 'crack' nauseante, havia sangue nas mãos de James. Marley o agarrou pela cintura e o empurrou na neve agora vermelha com sangue do seu nariz. James tentou acertar cada parte de Marley que ele podia encontrar, raiva fluindo em seu sangue.

"Estupefaça!" Os estudantes foram interrompidos no meio de sua briga.

Os professores Slughorn e McGonagall os olharam com fúria. Slughorn arrastou seus alunos com ele e a professora McGonagall levou os quatro Marotos para sua sala. Ela os sentou e então os olhou com fúria brilhando em seus olhos.

O lábio inferior de Sirius estava cortado e a manga de sua blusa com um enorme rasgo, havia uma contusão roxa em seu rosto. Remus estava mancando, seus olhos lacrimejavam com o corte em sua bochecha. Peter estava amparando o próprio braço e tremia quando tentava falar. James era o pior: com cortes no lábio, na perna, nas bochechas, e no olho. As vestes de James também estavam amassadas e com rasgos.

"Expliquem." McGonagall disse rispidamente.

"Eles nos provocaram!" Sirius disse irritado e Peter concordou.

"Claro que eles os provocaram, eles acabaram de perder uma partida!" McGonagall gritou, "Vocês esperavam que eles os parabenizassem?"

"Eles tiraram sarro de Sirius e Lily." James disse, "Nós não podíamos simplesmente ficar parados."

"Oh sim vocês poderiam. Vocês meninos… Eu estou surpresa com vocês, todos têm muito mérito, mas eu não posso acreditar que vocês recorreram a táticas trouxas no campo de quadribol. Detenção amanhã à noite comigo."

Sirius abriu sua boca para discutir, mas James o calou com um olhar. Uma vez nos corredores, Remus agarrou o braço de James para impedi-lo de ir embora.

"Você precisa falar com a Lily. Ela nunca o perdoará se você não o fizer." Os olhos acinzentados de Remus estavam tempestuosos.

"Ela acha que eu fiz a vassoura dela enlouquecer!" James fez gestos exagerados com suas mãos, "A mulher é totalmente hormonal." **(N/B: louca :B movida à hormônios;)**

"De fato…" Sirius murmurou enquanto eles faziam o caminho em direção ao dormitório dos monitores.

"Vamos para Hogsmead." James disse, "Eu estou cansado do castelo hoje."

"Tem uma viagem amanhã…" Remus disse lentamente, "Vamos dormir um pouco."

"Dormir? Por favor 'Dormir' e 'Marotos' não deviam nem aparecer juntos em uma frase." Sirius bufou enquanto James dizia a senha para o dormitório.

Quando eles entraram no dormitório dos monitores, Lily olhou para eles do sofá. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela se levantou, colocando um marcador em seu livro. Remus deu um passo à frente e agarrou sua mão; Lily pulou para trás, surpresa, seus olhos verdes os encarando. Foi quando os garotos perceberam que parecia que eles haviam sido arrancados do túmulo.

"O que aconteceu com vocês?" Ela perguntou.

"Sonserinos." Remus disse, "Eles pisaram muito fora da linha pro nosso gosto."

Lily entortou seu rosto, puxou suas mãos para si e então foi embora. James sabia que ela queria gritar com eles. O maroto limpou um pouco de sangue dos seus lábios e olhou para Sirius, Remus e Peter.

Sirius deu tapinhas nas costas de James, que guinchou de dor, "Nós estamos indo para o nosso dormitório agora cara, quer ir?"

James balançou sua cabeça, "Eu vou tentar me entender com o diabo."

Peter olhou de relance sobre seu ombro enquanto eles saíam, "Bom, boa sorte com isso."

James girou sobre seus calcanhares quando o buraco do retrato se fechou e viu que a porta de Lily ainda estava aberta. Em seu quarto, ela estava sentada no peitoril da janela, o vento balançando seus cabelos ruivos e brilhantes. James mal conseguia suportá-la, ainda que uma forte atração o levasse a ela. A provocação de Marley ainda se repetia em sua cabeça: _"Você está apaixonado?"_

Estaria? "Lily?" Ele chamou calmamente.

Lily respirou profundamente e girou sua cabeça, "O que, Potter?"

"Eu juro que Sirius e eu não fizemos a sua vassoura enlouquecer." Ele disse entrando para ficar perto do corpo quente dela, "Os Sonserinos queriam que nós brigássemos para que perdêssemos o jogo e a taça. Você realmente acha que eu iria contra os meus princípios e te machucaria?"

Lily olhou para ele, "Você vai além dos seus princípios para machucar outras pessoas."

James passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos bagunçados, "Eu não tenho feito isso ultimamente... exceto por hoje, mas foi diferente."

Lily bufou em divertimento e pulou do peitoril da janela, olhando para James, "Me diga, qual é a diferença?"

James olhou para o lado e murmurou, "Você."

"O que tem eu?"

"Eles te chamaram de — eu me recuso a repetir — e tiraram sarro de você."

"Então você brigou por causa disso? Isso é ridículo Potter, deixe que eu cuide de mim mesma, e eu deixo que você se preocupe com a sua vida."

"Lily, eu—"James parou de falar e olhou para o lado novamente… Era mais difícil agora contar para ela que ele a amava do que seria para um menino de onze anos de idade.

"O quê?" Os olhos verdes dela o perfuraram e o cortaram como milhares de facas.

Ele segurou a mão dela, "Seja somente a minha amiga. Isso é tudo que eu estou pedindo, amizade e confiança. Eu quero que você confie em mim como eu tenho confiado em você por todos esses anos."

Lily olhou para ele, "Você confia em mim?" Ela sussurrou.

"Com a minha vida." James respondeu sinceramente.

Lily olhou para o lado e então tirou suas mãos das dele, "Por quê?"

"Porque você é a melhor, a mais carinhosa, a mais linda garota no planeta." James sorriu.

"A fala doce não funciona Potter." Lily disse, "Te vejo amanhã para o treino."

Lily saiu, enxugando uma lágrima de seus olhos. Ela queria confiar nele, mas era tarde demais. Como ela deveria confiar em alguém que briga e duela quando fica bravo?


	11. A Friend There All Along

**N/T: **Meus amores! Me perdoem pela demora, por favor? Eu entrei numa super época de provas, e depois veio o vestibular... Eu nem prestei todos que eu ia prestar,  
mas eu tive que dar uma passadinha aqui por vcs, certo?

Todo dia que eu entrava no pc, eu lembrava da fic e ficava "ai meu Deus, eu tenho que att logo!", mas eu simplesmente não tive tempo.

Me perdoem se tiver algum erro, mas eu estou sem a minha beta. Na verdade faz um tempinho que a gente não se acha no msn, então nao tivemos a oportunidade  
de trabalhar na fic. Então qualquer erro absurdo me avisem que eu corrijo, ok??  
**  
1 Lily Evans: **Yay! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Att rápido em relação à sua review, né?

**Desiree**: Eu demorei muito, né? Me perdoa? Eu tava em época de provas/vestibular e acabei ficando louca... Espero que esse capítulo compense pela demora!!

** Potter**: Ui, espero que goste desse! Acho que pelo que vc falou na última review, vai ficar satisfeita com esse capítulo.

**Maria Lua**: A Lily é meio cabeça dura mesmo... Mas vc vai ver como as coisas melhoram nesse capítulo! Espero que goste.

**Thaty**: Tadinhos mesmo, né? Eu morri de dó também! Huahuahuahua Mas tudo fica melhor nesse capítulo.

Aí vai...

* * *

"_Você vai além dos seus princípios para machucar outras pessoas."_

A verdade dói. Corta como uma espada cravada em seu peito. A fala era certa, a verdade era iminente, e ela estava certa. E ela o estava levando ao seu limite. No treino de Quadribol duas manhãs mais tarde, eles haviam tido uma pequena briga:

"Eu poderia ganhar de você com as minhas mãos amarradas nas costas." James falou rispidamente para ela enquanto ela ia embora.

Seus olhos incrivelmente verdes olharam furiosamente para ele, "Oh claro, você é tão brilhante no Quadribol que você deveria ganhar um Grammy."

"Eu vou acabar com você..."

Não havia começado desse jeito, somente uma pequena provocação com Sirius, até que ela se intrometeu. Sirius estava dizendo como Lily era boa no vôo e James estava discordando, dizendo que ela tinha um talento sem experiência que não iria atingir nada. O rosto de Lily ficou vermelho.

"É uma aposta."

Lily ganhara com uma grande diferença. Sirius riu, Remus sentou-se com um livro em seu colo e Peter olhava desinteressado para o campo. James foi embora com derrota escrito em seu rosto. No campo, a realidade caiu sobre Lily.

_Isso foi maldoso Lily._

**Do que você está falando? Ele mereceu!**

_Ele está chateado, eu também ficaria se eu fosse tratada como lixo só para um lisonjeio bobo. _

**Eu só… Certo! ****Eu vou dizer que sinto muito...**

Lily se apressou para seguir as pegadas de James para o castelo, ignorando os protestos dos outros marotos. Os marotos a seguram, pressentindo confusão se não o fizessem, e eles sabiam que não era bom mexer com James quando ele estava bravo.

Lily entrou no castelo e foi em direção ao dormitório dos monitores. Nos corredores do segundo andar Lily viu horrorizada um garoto sendo jogado contra a parede, um barulho ecoando nas paredes enquanto a tapeçaria caía. Feitiços brilharam pelo corredor e ricochetearam nas molduras e retratos.

"Eu disse não!" Uma voz gritou.

O garoto que havia sido atirado contra a parede, ergueu sua varinha e gritou um feitiço. Outro garoto apareceu por detrás de uma parede de névoa mágica e Lily reconheceu os cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, que pioraram com o feitiço que garoto no chão jogara nele. Sirius, Remus e Peter chegaram logo depois dela.

"Snape!"

Lily de fato reconhecera o sonserino de cabelos oleosos. Snape e James estavam no meio de um tempestuoso duelo. Eles não haviam percebido a garota parada nos corredores em frente a eles; um pedaço de uma armadura explodiu em chamas quando James lançou uma azaração em direção a Snape, que abaixou a cabeça, rindo.

"Esse é o seu melhor, Potter?" Snape gritou.

"Parem com isso!" Lily falou, "Agora!"

Snape não parou, mas James sim. Ele olhou surpreso para cima e então fez uma expressão que Lily não entendeu. Quando Lily estava prestes a prosseguir e pará-los, os marotos entraram em cena, varinhas brilhando. Snape estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo e sua varinha for a jogada do outro lado do corredor.

"Quinze pontos!" Lily gritou, "Da Grifinória e Sonserina!" Ela contornou James, "Você sabe melhor, duelando nos corredores!"

"Lily eu—" James começou a falar, mas desistiu em seguida.

"O que? O que poderia estar passando pela sua cabeça agora! Você deveria se envergonhar! Como você pôde? Você disse que tinha parado de perseguir as pessoas, e eu acreditei em você... parecia que você—"

"Eu sei, eu sou uma péssima pessoa. Eu entendi, tá bom?" James fez um gesto com suas mãos como se fosse tocá-la, mas então ele entrou no dormitório dos monitores após dar a senha.

Lily ficou lá por um tempo e Remus tirou Snape de sua posição, onde o segundo cambaleou de leve ao atingir o chão com os pés. Remus colocou sua mão no ombro de Lily; a ruiva encolheu o ombro e entrou no dormitório de cabeça erguida. Quando o retrato bateu fechando-se atrás dela, Lily encostou-se nele e colocou uma mão na testa.

Eu nunca disse que ele é uma péssima pessoa... Disse?

"_Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz__ — Até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. __Você me dá NÁUSEAS."_

"_Você só pensa em você mesmo. Tudo é sobre você, não é seu moleque mimado e podre!__ Você é pior que os Sonserinos! Eu estou surpresa que eu mesmo remotamente tenha gostado de você! __Você me deixa louca!" _

"_Nos últimos três anos eu tenho dito que você é (a) mais irritante a cada dia__ (b) preconceituoso em relação aos Sonserinos, e (c) um moleque prepotente e podre!"_

"_Chore um rio, construa uma ponte, e honestamente livre-se de você mesmo."_

"_Por que você tem que agir tão estupidamente? Honestamente eu juto que um castor é mais inteligente que você. Você bagunça seu cabelo, você ataca as pessoas, e você faz piadas das pessoas... a lista é interminável com você Potter. E pensar que eu odiei a minha irmã mais do que você, agora há um mal entendido."_

Certo, talvez ela tenha dito isso uma ou duas vezes. Mas não era culpa dela, ele era tão irritante e mau com os outros estudantes. Talvez ela poderia impedir isso; ela não precisava ter explodido com ele essas três ou quatro vezes. Talvez somente algumas vezes ele tenha realmente merecido. Lily mordeu seu lábio e foi em direção à porta dele, que estava fechada.

Lily ergueu a mão e bateu à porta. Não obteve resposta. Bateu novamente. Novamente, ficou sem resposta. Suspirando, Lily encostou sua cabeça contra a porta, vendo-a abrir em seguida e desequilibrar para frente, caindo sobre o peito de James.

Surpreso, James caiu de costas no chão, com Lily sobre ele.

"Desculpa," Lily resmungou bastante corada, saindo de cima dele.

"Tudo bem." James disse, evitando olhá-la nos olhos enquanto levantava.

"Não, sério, me desculpe por tudo. Te chamar de idiota, dizer que você é uma péssima pessoa." James olhou para ela com seus olhos brilhando, enquanto ela desabafava, "É que eu fico tão brava quando eu vejo você perseguindo as outras pessoas. Você está sempre tão bravo porque os Sonserinos nos machucam sem motivo, que acaba fazendo o mesmo. Isso é errado James; eu sei que você é mais esperto que isso."

"Me desculpe também..." Ele murmurou, "Mas honestamente Lily, só dessa vez, foi Snape, não eu."

"Eu sei…" ela disse, "Me desculpe."

A mão dele ergueu o queixo dela e enxugou uma lágrima de seus olhos, "Amigos?"

"Até o fim." Lily o abraçou fortemente, não percebendo que a profunda satisfação em seu peito não era de alívio sobre as desculpas.


	12. Home For Christmas

**N/A:** Estou aqui compensando o fato de que, sim, eu passei de ano e, portanto, eu estou com um tempão extra que me permitiu traduzir mais capítulos (faltam poucos para eu ter toda a fic traduzida em mãos!!) e dar uma revisada extra, porque eu ainda não encontrei a minha beta.  
Como eu estou de férias até, digamos, _março_, já que cursinho e faculdade só começam depois do carnaval (o que nos leva à março), eu garanto pra vocês - ou pelo menos eu prometo me esforçar ao máximo, já que esse mês eu vou viajar bastante - que vocês terão muitas atualizações nesses três meses. TRÊS MESES! De férias! OMG, eu vou ter um AVC huahuahuahuahua

E eu vou pedir um pequeno favor de vocês... Posso? A autora de _Nunca Subestime uma Garota_ começou a escrever outra fic, ela se chama _Just Another Love Story_ ou _Apenas Outra História de Amor_ e eu comecei a traduzir essa também. Super fofa, eu devo dizer. A única coisa que eu não garanto é que ela será terminada, porque ainda está em andamento, mas a Sarah não parece o tipo de pessoa que interrompe uma fic sem motivos maiores. Bem, eu queria saber o que vocês acham melhor: eu esperar a fic inteira ser postada e depois começar a postar aqui, ou começar a postar imediatamente? Votem nas reviews, por favor? A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim. Se preferirem, eu posso colocar o resumo dela aqui pra vocês, ok?

Aliás, a Sarah, ou DolphinDreamer24-7, está super feliz com a recepção de vocês à fic dela em português. Disse que está super satisfeita e que se sente honrada em ter a fic dela traduzida para o português. Me pediu para mandar beijos pra vocês e agradecer. Então aí está. Se quiserem que eu mande algum recado para ela, escrevam nas reviews que eu mando, ok????

**Maria Lua:** sim! Demorou um pouquinho, mas a Lily finalmente se desculpou, né? Aproveite bastante esse próximo capítulo :)

**L. Fernii:** que bom que gostou! Espero que continue boa o suficiente ;P

**Lily Souma:** bom, eu acho que você nunca comentou na fic. Mas fico feliz que tenha resolvido ler! É muito bom saber o que vocês estão achando da fic e não tem como saber, se não deixam uma review, certo? Own, me desculpe pela demora na atualização do outro capítulo! Fui bem rápida dessa vez, não fui?

**1 Lily Evans:** foi rápido, não foi? Eu também adorei aquela frase, achei genial por parte da autora. Bom, agora que começou a ler a fic, torço para que não pare! Se estiver ruim eu _preciso_ saber, ok? Huahuahuahua

**Thaty:** espero que goste desse, então! Pode deixar que eu não vou parar :D

**Lethicya Black:** não demorei, certo? Ah, que bom que você amou a fic e o capítulo! Não sabe o quanto é gratificante ficar sabendo que todo o nosso esforço pra traduzir não foi em vão. Obrigada mesmo.

**Desiree 298:** Nunca, jamais, vou abandonar vocês. Prometo! Palavra de honra. Jura que você vai abolir as provas quando for presidenta? Me deixa uma review quando você se candidatar pra eu poder saber quem é e votar em você, ok? Mas olha só: agora eu tenho férias até março... Quer coisa melhor que isso? ;P

Vou parar de enrolar agora, ok? Divirtam-se! Esse é um dos meus favoritos

* * *

Vapor saía do expresso de Hogwarts na plataforma 9 ¾ quando Lily avistou um cabelo castanho e bagunçado. Ela sorriu e correu atrás dele através da barreira, onde, ela notou, seus pais a esperavam calmamente.

"James!" Ela chamou, "Espera!"

James girou em seus calcanhares e viu a ruiva pretenciosa correndo em sua direção. Eles eram amigos por uma semana e já eram quase inseparáveis; haviam se tornado amigos leais e apreciavam passar o dia um na companhia do outro. Lily segurou as mãos dele e o puxou em um enorme abraço.

"Feliz Natal." Ela sussurrou, o vento agitando a capa dos dois.

"Você vai fazer algo esse feriado?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela pegava um pedaço de papel em seu bolso.

"Aqui," Ela empurrou o papel nas mãos dele, "É o meu telefone, me liga e a gente conversa. Eu tenho que ir agora, meus pais estão me esperando."

Ela beijou a bochecha dele em despedida e se apressou, abraçando os dois trouxas. James ficou lá por um instante, surpreso, com a mão em sua bochecha. Claro, a amizade deles era especial, mas ele não esperava por isso tão cedo.

"James!" Sirius o alcançou, carregando sua mala atrás dele, "Eu pensei que tinha te perdido."

"Nah." James disse, tirando sua mão da bochecha, "Lily estava me dando isso."

Ele entregou o pedaço de papel para Sirius. Ele o abriu e deu uma olhada. Encarou o papel por um instante e então disse.

"Ela te deu uma tarefa de Runas Antigas?" Ele disse de modo idiota.

James espiou o papel. Números estavam rabiscados no topo com a letra redonda de Lily. 903-856-0099. James o olhou inexpressivamente.

"O quê?" Ele pensou de volta… "Ela chamou isso de um... um... número de lefone."

"O que, por Merlin, é isso?" Sirius ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

"Pergunte ao Remus, ele que é o conhecedor de trouxas."

Por sorte Remus apareceu naquele momento conversando com Peter, ele riu quando viu a expressão deles, "O que foi?"

"Lily nos deu isso." James entregou a anotação para ele. "Parece o número da conta dela no Gringotes."

Remus riu, "Se chama número de telefone."

"E o que é isso?" Peter perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

"Eu nem vou explicar. Vai demorar muito tempo e, pessoalmente, eu estou com fome. O senhor e a senhora Potter devem ter o almoço à mesa para nós."

"O que você vai fazer quando você for um solteirão e tiver que se defender?" James empurrou Remus de leve.

"Simples." Remus começou enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao beco seguro para desaparatar, "Ou (a) Ela vai me adotar (b) Ela vai se casar comigo, e o meu favorito (c) Se sentir mal pelo meu probleminha e se oferecer para mandar um elfo doméstico para cuidar de mim."

Os garotos riram e não perceberam uma certa ruiva passar por eles de carro, com seus pais. No banco de trás Lily sorriu enquanto via os meninos rindo e brincando de luta. Sua mãe sorriu.

"Quem era aquele jovem garoto que você se despediu na estação, querida?" sua mãe perguntou.

"É, quem?" Seu pai brincou, piscando para Lily do banco do motorista.

"Só um amigo do quadribol." Lily riu de seus pais, "Nós somos somente amigos, na verdade, nada mais. James e eu não temos uma história perfeita para estarmos namorando por enquanto."

"Uma história ruim?" Sua mãe perguntou.

"Uma história muito ruim." Lily concordou com severidade, "Mas nós estamos bem agora. Ele é um ótimo amigo de se ter."

Seus pais se entreolharam em entendimento, "O que você disser querida." Sua mãe sorriu.

VÉSPERA DE NATAL:

O quarto de Lily estava vazio exceto por uma cama e uma prateleira de livros. Sua mala estava aberta e esquecida no canto de sua cama branca e sua varinha estava sobre a sua cama sem cuidado algum. A própria Lily poderia ser encontrada no andar de baixo na cozinha, junto de toda sua família, assando biscoitos de Véspera de Natal.

Lily trabalhava, misturando a massa, ao lado de sua irmã Petúnia enquanto seus pais faziam o glacê para os refrescantes pães de gengibre. Música natalina vinha da sala enquanto eles trabalhavam silenciosamente, sorrindo entre eles. Era o último natal deles juntos como uma família, com Petúnia se casando e Lily seguindo seu próprio caminho, eles estavam fazendo tudo valer a pena.

A campainha tocou e Lily tirou os olhos de sua tarefa, a árvore de Natal bloqueava sua visão da porta. Ela limpou as mãos em seu avental e caminhou em direção à porta. Lily a abriu para um belo James Potter. Como assim? Entrou neve na sala e Lily percebeu que James parecia enfeitado.

"James?" Ela disse suavemente, "Que surpresa. Entre, entre, nós estamos fazendo biscoitos de Natal."

James entrou agitando a neve de suas vestes bruxas. Lily sorriu, sendo puro sangue e rico, sua família provavelmente nunca usara roupas normais de trouxas. James sorriu para ela, um enorme sorriso, e então entregou para ela uma caixa embrulhada em um papel vermelho e dourado.

"Feliz Natal Lily." Ele disse alegremente, "Todos nós teríamos entregado, mas Remus está se sentindo um pouco mal por causa do tempo. Ele me pediu para te desejar Feliz Natal."

Lily sorriu e pegou a caixa, abraçando James, grata, "Eu vou colocar embaixo da árvore."

"Lily, querida, quem é?" Sua mãe apareceu, glacê por toda ela, quando ela viu James, sorriu amavelmente. "Oh, você é James Potter não é? Eu sou a Sra. Evans, mãe de Lily."

"Prazer Madame." James apertou a mão dela, "Bom, eu só passei aqui para entregar o presente de Lily—" ele se virou em direção à porta.

"James!" Lily o puxou para dentro novamente, "Você não pode aparatar nesse tempo! Você quase congelou momentos atrás! Fique e comemore com a gente."

"Nós estamos fazendo biscoitos." A mãe dela acrescentou, apontando para o glacê sobre ela e a farinha em Lily.

"Vamos James," Lily sorriu para ele, "Você nunca comeu nada que não foi feito sem magia. Tudo para você é mágica…" ela sorriu divertida, "Faça algo diferente de vez em quando."

James retirou seu casaco e seguiu Lily até a cozinha. Essa era a primeira vez que ele entrava em uma casa trouxa que não havia ao menos um bruxo adulto morando lá. Parecia que trouxas se esforçavam mais, cozinhando com suas próprias mãos, mas a família de Lily parecia gostar de tudo isso. Eles riam e contavam histórias sobre natais passados e Lily o mostrou o que era um forno.

"Estranho." James disse enquanto ele inspecionava o forno quente.

"O glacê está pronto, vem decorar uns biscoitos." James foi puxado em direção à mesa cheia de doces e guloseimas e Lily o ensinou, segurando sua mão, como decorar usando glacê.

Após uma hora e meia Lily ergueu seu trabalho finalizado, orgulhosamente, "Pronto," ela anunciou para a mesa inteira, "Papai Noel."

James entortou a cabeça enquanto olhava para o homem de cabelo e barba prateados e murmurou, "Dumbledore."

"O quê?" Lily riu, "Esse não é Dumbledore!"

James pegou glacê preto e desenhou óculos de meia lua no homem, "Agora é."

Lily deu a língua para ele e então sorriu, "Como está o Sirius?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, por quê?"

"Ele pareceu um pouco estranho antes do feriado." Ela respondeu serenamente enquanto o ajudava a colocar botões no homem que ele estava construindo.

"É porque ele percebeu que faltam apenas sete meses até os NIEM'S. Muita pressão sobre ele agora, sabe?" James tocou suas mãos nas dela e sentiu seu estômago revirar, Lily também sentiu.

Os dois haviam se esquecido completamente dos outros três no mesmo cômodo que eles. Eles conversaram sobre os próximos jogos de quadribol, NIEM'S, deveres de monitores chefes, professores e suas famílias.

"Lily querida." Sua mãe interrompeu os dois; Lily olhou para ela.

"Por que você não mostra seu quarto para o James… Eu e seu pai precisamos arrumar essa bagunça."

Lily pegou James pela mão e o levou até os corredores onde estavam os quartos. Ela o guiou até o mais próximo e James se viu em um quarto totalmente branco. As paredes, cama e cortinas, tudo era branco. Um lírio estava pintado no teto e a única cor vinha de uma parede totalmente coberta de fotos que se mexiam sobre a sua cama.

"Bem vindo à minha casa longe de casa." Lily avistou James e o puxou para sentar-se em sua cama macia.

"Longe de casa?" James perguntou, "Você quer dizer Hogwarts?"

Lily forçou um sorriso, "Eu sempre gostei de Hogwarts mais do que daqui, eu me encaixo melhor lá. Eu amo meus pais e tudo, mas… A vida trouxa não combina comigo depois de todos esses anos."

"Quase como o Sirius, exceto que ser puro sangue meio que não combina com ele." James disse se encostando contra a parede de Lily.

Lily riu tristemente, "Pobre Sirius, eu sempre senti muito por ele." Ela olhou para ele, "Mas você sempre esteve lá para fazer as coisas melhores pra ele... Engraçado como isso funciona."

"É, ele é como um irmão pra mim." James concordou.

Silêncio. Não do tipo suportável… Do tipo terrível. James percebeu um papel no chão, com Comensais da Morte o encarando. Ele o cutucou.

"Seus pais sabem sobre isso?" Ele perguntou.

Lily olhou de relance para a porta aberta antes de dizer suavemente, "Eu não ousei contar para eles." Ela suspirou, "Vai assustá-los — ela pegou o papel — Comensais da Morte libertaram um monte de dementadores... O que eles são?"

"Dementadores?" Ele sussurrou, não podendo acreditar, a encarando, "Você nunca ouviu falar deles? Você está em seu último ano Lily."

"Eu tentei perguntar para a Denise, ela não sabia como explicar sem chorar." Lily disse suavemente.

James a observou, inexpressivo, "Eles são criaturas místicas que guardam a prisão de Azkaban…"

"E o que tem de tão ruim nisso?" Lily perguntou intrigada.

James inclinou-se até que eles estivessem tocando seus narizes, "Eles sugam a sua alma."

"Mas… você não morre—" Lily parou de falar quando James balançou sua cabeça, "Isso é terrível!"

"É terrível." James concordou, "Mas não há nada que possamos fazer exceto produzir patronos."

James balançou sua cabeça irritado, "Vamos, é Natal, vamos abrir seu presente. Então é melhor que eu vá para casa."

Quando eles entraram na sala Petúnia estava lá encarando o fogo com seus enormes olhos castanhos. Lily ignorou sua irmã e arrastou James até a brilhante árvore. Lily pegou seu presente de baixo da árvore e sorriu para ele antes de rasgar o papel. A caixa caiu no chão enquanto ela puxava um uniforme feminino de Quadribol.

Como nos outros times, uma saia vermelha de pregas combinando com a blusa vermelha com os dizeres em dourado: EVANS nas costas. Pétalas e pequenas almofadas caíram em seu colo e Lily gritou de felicidade, atirando seus braços ao redor de James.

"Obrigada!" Ela falou ao seu ouvido, "Eu amo vocês demais!"

"Tem mais uma coisa…" James pegou um porta jóias de seu bolso, "Esse é só meu. Como um sinal da nossa amizade."

Lily pegou a caixa, hesitante, não acreditando que algo poderia ser melhor que aquilo. Uma pulseira caiu em suas mãos. Palavras estavam escritas nos espaços fornecidos e diziam: _Lealdade, União, Paixão, Alegria, Bondade, Humor, Esperança_. Lily olhou para ele, o outro lado, ainda em branco, brilhou nas luzes da árvore.

"É uma pulseira da amizade, vê, essas palavras me descrevem. Se você colocar, palavras que te descrevem vão aparecer na parte de trás... Deveria simbolizar amizade…" James corou levemente enquanto Lily o beijava na bochecha.

"É perfeito." Ela colocou a pulseira, a parte em branco virada para cima...

James e Lily observaram enquanto palavras se formavam através dela: _Coragem, Amor, Confiança, Respeito, Família, Verdade e Caridade. _Do outro lado, havia as palavras de James formadas através da pulseira, Lily sorriu grata.

"Eles esqueceram uma palavra…" Ele murmurou

"Qual?"

"Teimosa."

Lily riu como se não o fizesse há muito tempo. Enquanto ela o acompanhava até a porta, o relógio bateu 11 horas e Lily lembrou-se de algo.

"Por que você não me ligou com um telefone?" Ela perguntou, tremendo contra a neve.

"Remus não se lembrava como que um funciona."


	13. Right Where You Want Me

**N/A:** E aí, meus amores, como estão? Espero que bem... E que não estejam me odiando pela demora. Ou que nem tenham achado que eu demorei... A segunda opção é bem atraente.

Bem, antes de mais nada eu queria já deixar adiantado que a próxima atualização vai demorar, já que é Natal e Ano Novo e todo mundo merece umas férias, certo? Ainda mais que eu vou viajar bastante e não vou ficar muito tempo em casa, logo eu não vou ter tempo pra adiantar alguns capítulos, quanto mais postar novos. Me desculpo desde já.

**Thaty: **espero que goste deste capitulo novo tanto quanto gostou do outro!

**Elion Evans**: eu espero que compreenda que eu só faço a tradução. O fim da fic é escolha da autora, que é Americana. Por sinal, a fic já está terminada. Independente do modo que ela escolheu terminar a fic, eu não posso alterá-lo, ok? Espero que ele lhe agrade tanto quanto me agradou! Continue lendo a fic, ela promete muitas coisas boas ainda.

**1 Lily Evans:** fica tranqüila que a autora não abandonou essa fic! Ela já está completa há dois anos e está super feliz com a repercução que está tendo essa tradução. Particularmente eu também fico super feliz, você sabe como é, né? Hahahahaha Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic e continue deixando reviews! A opinião de vocês é mais do que importante pra mim :D

**Lily Souma:** ah que linda, eu também tenho essa coisa de melhorar meu dia por causa de uma fic! Fiquei honrada com isso, de verdade. A autora vai gostar de saber, vou contar isso pra ela e ver o que ela fala ;P Eu sei que demorei mais pra att esse capítulo, mas eu estava me despedindo da minha irmã que me abandonou e foi pros Estados Unidos.. Hum, com quem eu vou brigar agora? HASUHAUSHAHS espero que goste desse capítulo. Eu acho uma gracinha

**L. Fernii**: faltando gritos? Oh meu Deus, acho que vai sentir mais falta de gritos. Porque eu não me lembro de ter mais gritos nessa fic. De qualquer jeito, eu não poderia mudar o que a autora escreveu, certo? E bem, eles estão ficando amigos.. Se brigarem a amizade deles vai pro beleléu. Ou não... Tem que aguardar pra ver! Espero que goste desse capítulo novo

**Pessoas, não esquecendo que eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês sobre a outra fic da Dolphin que eu estou traduzindo, e comentei no capítulo passado. Eu preciso mesmo saber o que vocês preferem, ok?**

Beijinhos e boa leitura!!

**

* * *

**Casa de James: 7 PM

"Mestre James! Não coma a comida! O mesmo para o senhor Mestre Sirius!" Cassie a elfa doméstica infligiu os dois enquanto Sirius e James surrupiavam um pouco de pernil de uma bandeja no salão de festas.

"Vamos Cassie. Nós estamos morrendo de fome desde a hora do almoço." Sirius implorou.

"Cala a boca Sirius, você está indo embora de qualquer jeito." James girou os olhos.

"Não de propósito, Tio Alfred está assinando os papéis da casa e ele quer me levar para ver Andrômeda e Ted…" Sirius suspirou, "Eles tiveram uma filha há alguns anos, evidentemente Nyphadora cresceu desde a última vez que eu a vi."

"O que me lembra, Mestre Black, suas roupas estão penduradas em seu armário." Cassie se virou para James, "E as suas vestes estão limpas e secas. Merlin sabe o que você estava fazendo com elas."

Assim que Cassie deixou o cômodo Sirius ergueu suas sobrancelhas para James, "Como foi na casa da Lily?"

James deu de ombros, "Estranho. Eles têm essas coisas chamadas fornos… eles assam neles com calor que aparecem desses negócios vermelhos do topo do forno."

"Merlin!" Sirius disse extasiado, "Eu juro que esses trouxas pensam em tudo."

"É, Lily, ela disse que ela está cansada da vida de trouxa, disse que Hogwarts é a sua verdadeira casa."

Sirius sorriu, "A gente pensa do mesmo jeito, então."

"Foi o que eu disse pra ela." James concordou.

"James! Entre no banho, suas vestes estão na sua cama! Sirius! Seu tio o está esperando!"

"Estou indo mãe!" James gritou. James então olhou de volta para Sirius, "Volta logo? Morgana sabe o quanto essa festa vai ser longa e eu não quero ficar preso aqui sem ninguém para conversar."

Eles se levantaram, Sirius pegando uma última fatia de queijo antes de ambos tomarem seus caminhos separados. No andar de cima, James entrou no quarto de seus pais, onde ambos Sr. e Sra. Potter estavam dando os últimos toques em suas roupas.

Ambos com cabelos grisalhos, rugas, mas com olhos maravilhosamente castanhos esverdeados que eles haviam passado para seu único filho. Os Potter's eram velhos, até nos termos bruxos, mas eles ainda tentavam tirar o melhor de tudo. James era o mais novo na família Potter inteira e incrivelmente mimado por todos os seus parentes.

"James querido, por favor, coloque suas vestes de baile." Sua mãe implorou enquanto ela domava seus próprios cabelos bagunçados em um coque.

"Arrume seu cabelo—" Seu pai adicionou.

"Mãe, pai." James os interrompeu, rindo. "Respirem."

"Eu sei, é que o chefe do escritório de Aurors estará aqui. Você não quer fazer uma boa impressão?" Seu pai disse. James não respondeu.

"Eu vou arrumar as minhas coisas." Ele beijou as bochechas enrugadas de seus pais, "Faz tanto tempo que vocês não têm um ataque do coração por algo."

Enquanto James saía do quarto deles ele ouviu, "Arrume seu cabelo!"

No andar de baixo, Cassie parou de tirar o pó ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Cassie olhou de relance para o relógio; os convidados não chegariam antes da próxima hora. Quem seria? Teria Mestre Black esquecido algo? Cassie saiu da grande sala de jantar até o hall principal e abriu a porta da frente.

Uma jovem garota com brilhantes cabelos ruivos estava lá, corada de frio enquanto neve caía sobre ela. Os olhos verdes da garota ampliaram-se dramaticamente em seu rosto quando ela viu Cassie. Cassie sabia que as meninas trouxas da vila gostavam de James; nenhuma delas nunca esteve tão perto de sua casa. Trouxas não conseguiam passar pelo portão. Então Cassie percebeu… Ela obviamente era uma estudante de Hogwarts, Cassie viu as mesmas vestes que James usara no primeiro de Setembro.

"O-oi." Lily sorriu maravilhosamente, "James Potter está?"

"Sim senhorita." Cassie respondeu, "Entre."

Lily pisou dentro da casa magicamente aquecida e Cassie começou a retirar sua capa da viagem, pendurando no cabide de casacos. O queixo de Lily caiu… o dinheiro poderia ser visto bem gasto na casa incrivelmente grande; Cassie fez uma reverência, seu longo nariz quase tocando o carpete puramente branco.

"Cassie voltará… Por favor, aguarde aqui enquanto eu vou chamar o Mestre James." Cassie se apressou no longo corredor e desapareceu em uma escada circular igualmente longa.

Lily se ocupou com o presente que estava embrulhado com restos de papel Natalino. Fotos que se moviam nas paredes chamaram sua atenção e ela foi até elas para ver o rosto de um sorridente James Potter com seus amigos.

Lily passou os olhos por todas as fotos, mas seus olhos se demoraram em uma de seus pais, Sr. e Sra. Potter. Eles pareciam _velhos. _Com cabelos grisalhos e rugas, Lily teve a impressão de que eles eram tão velhos quanto Dumbledore. Mas eles pareciam felizes com um jovem garoto sorrindo largamente ao seu lado. O casal Potter ainda parecia consideravelmente jovem independente do quão velho eles deveriam ser. Lily sorriu e tocou a moldura, era como sua família.

Quando Lily ouviu que James era rico e arrogante, ela não fazia idéia do quão rico e arrogante ele realmente era, mas mais tarde ele era diferente. Lily olhou para o presente em suas mãos, James provavelmente já teria aquele modelo, na realidade ele deveria ter seu próprio campo—pare com isso! Ela estava sendo ridícula. De repente ela ouviu a voz de James.

"Honestamente Cassie, se um convidado está aqui, chame meus pais."

"A senhorita disse que ela quer você." A voz de Cassie guinchou.

"Eu não estou completamente vestido..." James apareceu ocupando-se com uma gravata, com suas vestes de baile.

Ele parecia elegante com seu cabelo castanho ainda bagunçado e um pouco estático, e as vestes destacavam seus olhos castanhos de um modo incrível. Lily mordeu seu lábio enquanto ele a via. James agarrou o corrimão ao vê-la e puxou a gravata um pouco demais e começou a tossir.

"Lily—" ele tossiu, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Lily ficou sem palavras por um momento… "Eu—uh, vim trazer o seu presente."

"Presente?" ele desceu as escadas, suas vestes se arrastando atrás dele.

Ela ergueu o pacote embrulhado e ele pegou cuidadosamente, suas mangas cobrindo suas mãos imediatamente. James as puxou de volta e abriu o presente lentamente. Pegou o modelo e sorriu para si.

"Eu sei que não é muito, mas eu me senti mal por não ter te dado nada." Lily se apressou em explicar seu simples presente.

"Não, não!" Ele rapidamente a abraçou e entregou a caixa e o papel de embrulho para Cassie, "Eu pretendia comprar esse modelo, o meu quebrou uma ou duas semanas atrás... é perfeito!"

Lily mostrou-se aliviada e ela sorriu calorosamente agora, "Meus pais querem saber quando você voltará. Eles te adoraram."

"James, querido? Quem é?" Uma velha, mas ainda consideravelmente bonita, mulher apareceu no campo de visão dos dois jovens estudantes. Um homem com cabelos grisalhos apareceu atrás dela olhando para Lily com extraordinários olhos castanhos esverdeados.

"Mãe! Pai!" James pareceu surpreso ao ver seus pais. "Eu não ouvi vocês chegando."

"Quem é essa?" Sua mãe virou seus gentis olhos para Lily.

"Mãe, essa é Lily Evans. Uma amiga minha da escola." James disse rapidamente puxando Lily para seu lado, "Ela é apanhadora do time de quadribol."

"Finalmente." Sua mãe disse sorrindo parcialmente, "Você colocou uma garota no time. Eu tenho lhe dito por anos, James, que aquele time precisava de um pouco menos de testosterona." Seu pai riu.

Lily não disse nada, ela havia notado que todos os Potter's estavam arrumados, e duas grandes portas de madeira, próximas a ela, estavam abertas mostrando um belo salão. Eles estavam tendo uma festa e era obviamente muito importante. Ela deu um passo para trás.

"Bom, foi um prazer conhecer vocês. Eu vejo que estão ocupados, eu vou... embora." Lily começou a pegar seu casaco, mas uma mão segurou seu ombro."

"Isso é tolice querida. Você deve se juntar à nós. Nunca tivemos uma nascida trouxa em nossa festa. Arthur Weasley ficará impressionado." A mãe de James a levara de volta para o meio do hall, "Você deve ficar, eu lhe peço. James ficará grato de ter alguém de sua idade, uma vez que Sirius não está aqui." falou em uma voz que, para Lily, lembrava a de James, só que um pouco mais profunda.

"Eu não estou vestida adequadamente..." Lily mostrou suas roupas trouxas e depois para as vestes do homem e depois para o belo vestido de baile da Sra. Potter.

"Eu cuido disso." A pegou a mão de Lily, "Vocês dois fiquem aqui, os convidados chegarão em breve. Cassie, peça à Nita para começar a cozinhar o peru."

O que Lily poderia fazer? Nada. E secretamente ela queria aproveitar para ver se a vida de James Potter era mesmo tudo que ele se gabava por todos esses anos. Ainda mais, essa provavelmente seria a única festa de puro sangue que ela iria em toda sua vida. Lily teve que admitir que estava interessada.


	14. Don't Like Anyone The Way I Like You

**N/A: **Olá chaveirinhos! E aí, como foram de fim de ano? Espero que tenha dado tudo certo para vocês, como deu pra mim. Pelo menos foi tudo maravilhoso.

Como sempre, eu vou pedir desculpas pela demora, mas espero que esse capítulo compense. É o meu favorito.

Tenho uma notícia pra vocês, que eu não sei se é boa ou ruim... Bom, depende do ponto de vista, né? Lá vai: são só mais cinco capítulos para o fim da fic! E aí, ansiosas? Nervosas?

Obriada...

**Lily Souma:** hm, algo te diz que vem emoções a mil a partir de agora? Vamos ver então o que você acha desse capítulo. Espero que goste!

**Thaty:** esse é o meu favorito. Acho que você vai entender o porque disso... E vai gostar também. Pelo menos eu espero ;P

**LAYLA BLACK:** sim, a festa promete. Nem tanto quanto eu esperava, mas ela promete. Okok, ela promete bastante. Não a festa em si, mas no fim você vai entender :D

**Branca Takarai:** já voltou de João Pessoa? Como foi de Natal? E de Ano Novo? Espero que bem, porque aí você vai estar de bom humor e é sempre bom ter leitores de bom humor, certo? Huahuahuahua esse capítulo é amor pra mim. Tomara que você goste dele.

**Maria Lua:** a Lily na festa deles é simplesmente adorável. Vou ficar torcendo para que goste e me deixe uma review falando o que achou!

Boa leitura!!

* * *

Armário da Sra. Potter: 8:30 PM

O quarto da Sra. Potter era enorme, mas Lily pôde jurar que seu armário era maior. A Sra. Potter havia acendido a luz e Lily viu um amontoado de jóias e as roupas mais lindas que ela já vira. Outra elfa doméstica apareceu; essa era mais nova com belos olhos azuis.

"O que Katrina pode fazer por você?" A elfa doméstica perguntou, se curvando.

"Meus antigos vestidos de baile farão algo para deixar a jovem Lily se acomodar." A Sra. Potter sorriu para Lily que estava encarando, com temor, todas aquelas coisas incríveis. "O que você acha da minha casa longe de casa?"

"Minha mãe morreria pelo seu armário." Foi tudo que Lily conseguiu dizer.

Sra. Potter sorriu, "É um pouco demais, mas eu gosto de guardar as coisas para me trazerem lembranças. Um péssimo hobby que meu marido é forçado a sofrer por noventa e dois anos."

Lily olhou à sua volta quando a Sra. Potter trouxe uma caixa de jóias. A ruiva olhou questionavelmente para ela. A Sra. Potter olhou sorrindo para ela.

"Eu odeio dizer que essa é uma festa importante. O ministro estará aqui, e o professor Dumbledore também. Em sua maioria são velhos amigos e o resto de nossa família, mas todos precisamos parecer apresentáveis." Então a Sra. Potter acrescentou, "E você conseguirá bons contatos se parecer como uma de nós."

Lily não questionou aquele comentário. Ela sabia que os Potters—assim como os Black—eram uma daquelas famílias ricas e de puro sangue. Todos eram puro sangue; Lily havia lido sobre eles em seus livros de história. Para sua sorte, eles não tinham preconceito contra os "sangue ruim".

"Katrina encontrou um vestido perfeito."

**---**

"E se você for trabalhar para nós, precisará entrar em forma." Sr. Picles disse para ele.

James concordou, fingindo estar ouvindo. Era difícil prestar atenção em toda essa conversa sobre trabalho de auror. Desde que era pequeno ele queria ser um auror... Agora ele só queria uma trégua de toda a atenção.

"É perigoso, mas se você for como seu pai, você não precisa se preocupar—" James estava acenando com a cabeça, sempre concordando.

"Dê um tempo ao garoto!" Uma voz riu, o pai de James havia percebido a expressão de seu filho, "James, vá pegar algo para beber, e eu precisamos conversar."

James concordou educadamente, mas enquanto passava por seu pai, sussurrou, "Eu não consigo levar a sério alguém com Picles como nome."

James teve quase certeza que o brilho nos olhos de seu pai não era por causa do Wiski de Fogo que ele bebera. À mesa do ponche, uma surpresa que o fez muito feliz, apareceu de um canto.

"Que ótima surpresa Sr. Potter, eu estava esperando que o veria." Dumbledore disse suavemente.

James se virou para falar com seu diretor, "Olá Professor. Como está?"

"Oh James, ótimo, na verdade," o diretor tomou um gole de sua bebida, "Eu gostaria de parabenizá-lo pessoalmente pela sua excelente escolha na apanhadora do time. Na verdade… Se acredito em meus olhos, não é a Srta. Evans? Ela não parece feliz?"

James se virou e viu Lily entrando no salão com sua mãe apressada, logo atrás dela, abraçando alguns velhos amigos. Lily fora deixada sozinha e estava nervosa, ela deu um passo para trás e se escondeu próxima à grande porta… James não pôde entender por que ela parecia incrível.

Ela estava usando um vestido tomara-que-caia azul marinho, que caiu perfeitamente nela. Diamantes brilhavam em seu peito mais do que todos os vestidos no salão. O vestido arrastava-se pelo chão e ela usava sapatos de salto não muito altos. Seu cabelo ruivo caía em perfeitos cachos em seus ombros. Era incrível que, em cinco minutos, Lily poderia transpirar beleza.

James havia se acostumado a vê-la coberta de suor em seu uniforme de quadribol… Isso ou em suas rondas de monitoramento. Ele nunca, jamais, a vira vestida desse jeito.

Estava fazendo as velhas sensações voltarem.

Quando Lily entrou no grande salão de festas, seu coração, que estava batendo freneticamente momentos atrás, caiu em seu estômago. Mais de cem bruxos e bruxas estavam lá… Conversando e socializando. A Sra. Potter a abandonara à porta para ver seus amigos e Lily fora deixada sozinha, no belo vestido de festa que ela a emprestara.

"Lily?" A voz de James a trouxe de volta à realidade.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo e o puxou para os corredores. Seu coração palpitou enquanto ela pegava a mão dele e sussurrava freneticamente.

"Você viu o ministro?" Ela perguntou.

James riu, "Não me diga que está com medo."

"Agora não é hora de ser espertinho, Potter." Ela ameaçou.

"Você tem sorte de estar linda hoje, ou eu não a ajudaria." James entrelaçou seu braço no dela, "Aja sofisticadamente, eu faço isso o tempo todo."

"Então é basicamente agir de modo arrogante?" Lily disse.

"Não." James balançou a cabeça, "Aja como se você não se importasse com o que eles pensam—o que eu sei que você não liga—e você ficará bem."

"Mas e se eu agir como uma idio—"

"Pare com isso Lily, eu estarei aqui a noite toda, eu prometo. Onde está a Lily do campo de quadribol?" James sorriu para os grandes olhos verdes dela.

"Ela está aqui." Lily disse teimosamente.

"Você está se preocupando com nada. Todos vão te adorar." James a colocou à vista de todos.

Quase instantaneamente Dumbledore apareceu, "Lily Evans, é você? Você parece ter crescido em questão de semanas."

"Professor!" Lily arfou, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Dumbledore sorriu, "Sr. Potter pediu para que eu viesse em sua honra e eu esperava poder conversar com o jovem James aqui, mas parece que ele tem suas mãos cheias hoje, então eu espero."

"Não Professor, pode dizer. "Eu não me importo em conversar se Lily não ligar." James disse olhando para Lily.

"Não, não, não, eu vou esperar. Tenha um ótimo Ano Novo, vocês dois." Dumbledore sorriu e se retirou.

"Ele é um bom velhinho..." Lily estava começando a relaxar; o aperto forte no braço de James estava começando a afrouxar.

"Com certeza você ficou belíssima Srta. Evans." O Sr. Potter beijou a bochecha dela, "Viu? Não é tão ruim assim. Venha, eu vou te apresentar para algumas pessoas."

"Fudge, venha aqui velho amigo!" Fudge, o recém-eleito ministro da magia veio sorrindo.

"Boa noite Potter, obrigado por me convidar."

"Eu sempre convido o ministro..." O Sr. Potter gesticulou para o casal parado próximo a ele, "Ministro, esse é meu filho, James Potter e sua amiga Lily Evans."

"Prazer. Se você me dá licença Sr. Potter, eu acredito que vi Dumbledore, eu venho querendo perguntá-lo..." Fudge olhou mais uma vez para Lily e James e então foi atrás de Dumbledore, que estava guiando uma bela mulher loira para a pista de dança.

"Ele não é o melhor." O Sr. Potter disse, "Mas ele servirá até que alguém mais experiente apareça."

"Ele parece tão ingênuo nos jornais." Lily comentou.

"Sim… Bem, nós queríamos Dumbledore, mas ele escolheu continuar em Hogwarts." O Sr. Potter acenou irritado.

"Graças a Merlin." James sussurrou ao ouvido de Lily.

A noite passou, James e Lily foram apresentados a várias pessoas; membros da Wizengamot, bruxas e bruxos mais velhos que—no passado—foram famosos por uma coisa ou outra. Lily conheceu grande parte da família Potter (todos eles de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos esverdeados—oh exceto um primo e uma tia que eram do lado Black da família). Lily se viu cada vez mais confortável e James fora brilhante com ela cada segundo.

"O vestido assentou muito bem em você Lily." Uma voz disse de trás deles.

Lily soltou do braço de James e se virou para ver quem estava falando com ela. Um homem com olhos verdes brilhantes estava vestido com as vestes de Hogwarts. Ele lembrava um cavalo-marinho, na opinião de James.

"Professor Slughorn!" Lily riu, abraçando seu professor de poções, "Como está?"

"Muito bem… Eu percebi que tem o jovem Sr. Potter junto a você..." Slughorn virou seus olhos na direção de James que fez uma careta.

"Olá Professor." James forçou um sorriso, ele não gostava muito de Slughorn, mas seus pais convidaram todos os seus professores para essa festa.

"Vocês estão namorando então?" Slughorn perguntou.

Claro, foi só aí que Lily percebeu quantos parentes de James estavam em volta deles. Todos a encararam esperançosos. Claro que parecia que sim; eles ficaram grudados um no outro a noite inteira. Lily corou profundamente.

"Oh, não, não, não… James e eu somos apenas amigos." Lily sorriu para o professor, "Os treinos de Quadribol nos uniu."

De repente houve um grande tumulto no hall de entrada. Lily e James viraram para ver uma pequena garota com cabelo rosa correndo pelo chão e gritando, enquanto uma mulher, bastante envergonhada, corria atrás dela. Sirius apareceu rindo logo em seguida.

A garota de olhos brilhantes correu para trás de Lily, agarrando em seu vestido, dando risadas o tempo todo. Lily olhou para trás com seus grandes olhos verdes. Sirius caminhou através do, agora silencioso, salão de festas. Ele parou em frente à Lily que o encarou com atenção.

"Me desculpe minha querida; a jovem Nymphadora aqui estava só..." Sirius parou de falar quando Lily começou a rir e olhou para ela mais de perto, "Lily Evans?"

Lily se virou e pegou a jovem menina no colo, a entregando para Sirius e encarando a mãe que estava corada profundamente em sua origem Black e fazendo seus olhos azuis se destacarem.

"Eu preciso dizer que lhe devo muito respeito se você confia em Sirius Black para cuidar de sua filha."

Sirius riu arrogantemente. "Bem Lily, e não é que você se arrumou bem? Que tal nós dois darmos uma volta?" Todos no salão riram.

"Você realmente acha–" Lily começou.

"Não, não na verdade. Mas valeu a tentativa." Sirius sorriu, entregando Nymphadora para a mãe dela.

Todos haviam voltado sua atenção para suas próprias conversas e Slughorn desaparecera. Sirius balançou a cabeça retirando seu cabelo de seus olhos e olhou para James que encarava Lily com olhos ambiciosos.

"Hey, James. Se importar se levar Nynph e Andrômeda ao campo de quadribol? Eu prometi à Nymph que ela poderia ver." Sirius sorriu, "E ela tem que dormir logo."

"E Ted não sabe que eu a trouxe conosco…" Andromeda sorriu para James.

"Oh…" James olhou para Lily… E então de volta para Sirius.

"Tudo bem James." Lily sorriu, "Pode ir com o Sirius…"

"Eu volto logo, eu prometo." Ele sorriu antes de sair correndo com Nymphadora em seu colo.

Lily caminhou lentamente através do salão de festas, em direção a uma gigante janela que tinha vista para o gramado da frente. A neve se agitava em volta de um relógio próximo a ela e dizia que faltavam quinze minutos para as onze da noite. Seus pais logo ficariam preocupados se ela não voltasse para casa… mas ela não queria ir embora.

"Srta. Evans?" Dumbledore apareceu ao seu lado.

Olhando para seu professor Lily sorriu largamente, "Oi Professor."

"O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou sabiamente, observando a terra cheia de neve.

Lily olhou surpresa para ele, "Não há nada de errado senhor, eu só estava pensando se eu deveria voltar para casa ou não. Meus pais me esperam."

"Sr. Potter gentilmente a acompanharia até sua casa..." Dumbledore disse levemente.

Lily sorriu, "Eu sei…" ela parou, "Por que o senhor o nomeou monitor chefe?" ela finalmente perguntou.

Dumbledore a olhou um pouco surpreso, "Eu pensei que era óbvio. O Sr. Potter é um ótimo líder e não abusaria de sua autoridade."

Lily bufou e tocou a janela, deixando marcas com seus dedos, "Há um tempo eu não acreditaria nisso."

"Lily?" James havia aparecido, seus olhos brilhando maravilhosamente, "Dumbledore."

"Eu estou indo para casa James." Lily sorriu, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele, "Meus pais devem estar sentindo a minha falta. Vejo o senhor em uma semana Professor."

James a seguiu por todo o caminho até o quarto de sua mãe onde ela colocou suas próprias roupas atrás das portas do armário. James encostou-se à porta e esfregou sua testa.

"Você não pode estar odiando tanto… pode?"

Lily saiu do armário, colocando seu casaco sobre sua cabeça e fazendo seu cabelo cair do coque sobre seus ombros. Os olhos de James seguiram cada movimento.

"Claro que não… meus pais só se preocupam demais." Lily sorriu e pegou as mãos dele, "Honestamente, eu me diverti muito. Me deu uma ótima visão da vida de James Potter."

Eles saíram da casa e caminharam na neve, parando ao chegar aos portões, onde Lily poderia desaparatar. Lily ficou lá por alguns instantes; se ocupando com a pulseira que James a dera. Eles estavam em silêncio. Apenas fitando um ao outro nos olhos, uma bela mistura de cores. Lily deu um passo para trás.

"Tchau James…" Ela estava encostada contra a parede de tijolos e James a olhava de cima.

Um transeunte poderia confundi-los com duas estátuas de pedra, eles estavam imóveis. O hálito quente dos dois fazia cócegas em seus narizes. James não se moveu, ficou lá parado a olhando com atrevimento em seus olhos e os lábios curvados em um meio sorriso. Lily não resistiu; ela o agarrou pelas vestes e o puxou em sua direção.

Seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo frio, doce e frágil. As mãos dele aqueceram as bochechas dela enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo a cada segundo. Os dedos de Lily brincaram com o cabelo castanho e bagunçado dele enquanto seus lábios se separavam e se uniam repetidamente.

Finalmente James se afastou, espantado, mas com felicidade em seu rosto, "O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei..." Lily estava começando a se arrepender daquele beijo…

"Isso quer dizer que estamos juntos?"

"Nós vamos vencer a taça de quadribol?"

"Claro!"

"Aí está a sua resposta." Ela se inclinou para outro beijo doce.


	15. Where Is Your Heart

**N/T: **Oláá! me desculpem pela demora na atualização! Eu tive uns problemas com esse capítulo e não encontrava a minha beta no msn! Não me matem, ok? Eu prometo tentar ser mais rápida nas próximas atualizações =D

**Lady Bella-chan: **favoritada? que amor! é bom que seu e-mail te avisa quando tem capítulo novo! huahuahua

** Potter:** que feio! lia a fic e não me deixava reviews! =O hauhauahua pelo menos você gosta, e acho que isso é o mais importante, por mais que reviews me animem ;P deixe mais reviews, ook? :)

**layla black: **o beijo deles foi lindo mesmo, não foi? eu achei super original e natural! quando tava lendo a fic, eu queria bater na autora por enrolar, mas no fim valeu a pena =D

**Lily Souma:** UAU! vc esperou bastante desse capítulo! O.O ahuahuahauhau espero que não se decepcione com o que acabou vindo!

**Gláuce Volpi (Gauthy):** mil desculpas por ter demorado.. sério, eu fico mal só de lembrar quando eu vi quanto tempo fazia desde a última atualização! Espero que esse capítulo seja tão bom quanto o anterior. Traduzi com o maior carinho! =)

**Maria Lua:** A Nimph é um amor de criança, não é? Eu também amei ela ter aparecido nesse capítulo! As autoras normalmente se esquecem de que ela deveria existir nessa época e Dolphin não me decepcionou! hahahahahahahaha o beijo foi lindo mesmo, não foi? A Lily foi corajosa demais hauhauha

**L. Fernii:** eu seei! *-* eles são total amor juntos! hauhau eu me derreto quando eles ficam juntos em qualquer fic hauhauhaa

Beijocas e aproveitem! =D

**

* * *

  
**

O sétimo ano da Grifinória voltou das férias para um estado atmosférico fora de época. Ao invés de frio e nevascas, a primavera parecia ter caído sobre eles. Toda a neve desaparecera exceto pelas margens da Floresta Proibida, que os obrigou a colocar agasalhos a mais.

"Wow." James disse, enquanto ele e os outros marotos caminhavam pelos terrenos, indo em direção ao castelo após terem descido das carruagens.

"Idem." Sirius disse, respigando lama por todo lado. "Parece que alguém lançou um feitiço de aquecimento ao redor de Hogwarts."

"Falando em feitiços…" Remus disse, "Eu pensei que você deveria encontrar Lily?"

Sirius começou a interpretar "Pictures of Lily" de um jeito péssimo e Peter se juntou a ele no refrão, fazendo algumas corujas voarem para longe. James empurrou Sirius, que teve que se agarrar a Remus para evitar que caísse na lama.

"Nós combinamos em nos encontrar aqui."

"Então você só vai vê-la mais tarde?" Remus disse.

"Acho que sim." James respondeu, sentindo seu estômago gelado.

Seria a primeira vez que os dois se veriam após o beijo. Ambos haviam escrito para o outro, mas não se viram. Os marotos entraram no castelo espalhando lama pelos corredores e foram diretamente para a torre da Grifinória. Era quase meio dia e os alunos chegavam em horários diferentes... Dependia se eles podiam aparatar ou não.

O salão comunal estava praticamente vazio, com alguns alunos maiores de idade sentados espalhados, estudando ou jogando Snap Explosivo.

"James, Sirius, Peter, Remus!" Frank Longbottom os chamou, com uma bela e feliz garota ao seu lado.

"Hey Frank." Eles responderam.

Remus sorriu de leve para a garota, uma amiga de Lily, "Viu a Lily? O garoto apaixonado aqui — ele indicou James com a cabeça — sente a falta dela."

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto Frank ria. Obviamente ambos já sabiam sobre James e Lily por não terem demonstrado surpresa. "Lily disse que ela viria logo. Acho que se atrasou."

"Dumbledore nos parou mais cedo." Frank disse enquanto os marotos se sentavam ao redor da mesa.

"Sério?"

"Perguntou se tínhamos te visto, James." Frank acenou para James que deu de ombros.

"Ele tentou falar comigo na—"

James foi interrompido por alguém jogando seus braços ao seu redor por trás dele e o beijando na bochecha. Uma cascata de cabelos ruivos ficou à vista enquanto Lily se sentava ao seu lado, mas logo foi forçada a ficar de pé novamente para abraçar Alice fortemente.

"Alice! Como você está?" Lily sorriu.

"Muito bem, Marlene McKinnon mandou oi." Alice se referiu a uma antiga grifinória que fora uma ótima amiga de Lily.

"Oh, como ela está?"

"Fazendo treinamento para auror. Frank e eu passamos por ela na base em Londres, semana passada." Alice respondeu enquanto ela e Lily se sentavam novamente.

"Hey Lily, vai ignorar o melhor amigo do seu namorado, é?" Sirius piscou para ela.

Após aquele comentário, Lily se certificou de que Sirius seria o último que ela cumprimentaria. Todos eles saíram do salão comunal e foram para os corredores, que ecoavam com os passos dos estudantes recém-chegados. O pequeno grupo de grifinórios caminhou até o Salão Principal e viram ser a hora do almoço. Sentaram-se à sua mesa sem ser notados por mais ninguém além dos outros.

O que causou uma grande confusão foi o fato de que Lily e James estavam andando de mãos dadas e os dedos entrelaçados. Alguns estudantes apenas cochichavam, mas outros parabenizavam o casal feliz. Todos os alunos do sétimo ano de toda a Hogwarts sabiam há quanto tempo James queria o amor de Lily... Parecia que seu desejo finalmente se tornara realidade.

Claro que nada permaneceu perfeito para sempre. A semana se passou e Lily e James se encontraram separados, exceto durante as rondas que tinham juntos, que era toda quinta à noite. James colocou um lembrete no quadro de avisos para treino de Quadribol em um sábado e Lily rapidamente correu até lá para poder abraçar seu namorado no seu vestiário de capitão.

O teto não mostrava nada, parecia que o feitiço finalmente acabara. James estava colocando suas vestes quando Lily entrou. Ele sorriu quando a viu.

"Oi Lily." Eles se beijaram.

"Oi, o que vamos fazer hoje?" Lily perguntou, colocando suas luvas.

"Bom, eu decidi que precisamos praticar as habilidades dos artilheiros." James disse, "E vai te ajudar a praticar também."

Lily sentou-se ao lado dele no banco e colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, se aconchegando. James apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela e Lily suspirou em seu peito.

"Nós não tivemos nenhum tempo só pra nós dois." Lily comentou.

"Temos uma visita à Hogsmead no próximo fim de semana." James disse no ouvido dela.

"Perfeito, nós vamos..." Lily disse beijando a bochecha do namorado.

Uma batida na porta fez ambos olharem pra cima e Sirius entrou no banheiro. Ele tinha uma vassoura apoiada em seu ombro e já estava vestido como Lily. Sirius olhou surpreso para o casal, mas sorriu.

"Prontos?" Ele perguntou.

"Todos estão aqui?" James perguntou

"Estão..."

"Certo."

Era um dia perfeito, a luz do sol resplandecia brilhantemente no campo. James gritou as ordens enquanto todos voavam para frente e para trás através do campo e alguns estudantes se sentavam nas arquibancadas e faziam lição. Lily, que hoje jogava na posição de artilheira, pegou todas as bolas que eram atiradas para ela e James a indicou para treinar com um terceiranista chamado Davie que estava jogando abaixo do seu nível normal de jogo.

"Olá Davie." Lily sorriu para o envergonhado jogador.

Davie olhou para ela com um olhar tímido, "Oi Lily." Ele disse suavemente.

"James me disse que você é o meu parceiro de treino. Está bem?" Lily disse educadamente, voando vagarosamente ao lado dele, seguindo sua velocidade.

O garoto ruivo e de olhos castanhos afirmou com a cabeça e procedeu dando todas as voltas em um ritmo próprio. Lily mordeu seu lábio, ela percebera que todos voltaram das férias bem descansados... todos exceto Davie. Ele tinha grandes olheiras sob seus olhos e ela também percebeu que suas roupas pareciam levemente maiores que ele .

Durante o treino do goleiro Davie, que era o melhor na posição, perdera continuamente as goles que Lily lançava para ele. Os olhos de Lily escanearam os dele, encontrando tristeza e dor refletidas. Após o treino, Lily comentou com James o que havia acontecido enquanto eles trocavam suas roupas suadas para seus uniformes escolares. James passou uma mão frustrado por seu cabelo e Lily balançou sua cabeça.

"Eu vou até o professor Dumbledore. Isso pode ser algo sério... E ele não deveria estar jogando. Se ele não estiver prestando atenção e um balaço o acertar..." James bateu seus dedos em sua mochila enquanto eles caminhavam juntos para os jardins.

"Eu não posso tirá-lo do time, Lily..." James disse, "Ele é muito bom para o perdermos."

"Você vai arriscar que Davie se machuque?" Lily perguntou.

"Claro que não!" James respondeu rapidamente ao perceber a voz dura de Lily.

"Eu vou até o professor." Lily disse, "Ele saberá o que tem de errado."

James mordeu seu lábio e então disse, "Eu vou com você."

"Você não tinha que ir com os meninos?" Lily perguntou se referindo aos outros Marotos.

"Sim, mas eles podem esperar." James respondeu, unindo suas mãos com as da ruiva.

Eles subiram juntos a longa escada que guiava para o escritório de Dumbledore até alcançarem as portas de carvalho com o enorme leão nelas. Lily bateu e então empurrou a porta, puxando a mão que segurava a de James para suas costas.

"Pr—" Ela começou, mas sua voz foi cortada pela de outra pessoa.

"Albus, pense nos riscos em manter as crianças aqui sem vigias. Com Você-Sabe-Quem é extremamente perigoso." Uma voz ríspida disse.

"Eu entendo o quanto significa para você ter essas crianças protegidas, Syru, Merlin sabe todas as proteções que você teve neste último ano." A voz calma de Dumbledore elevou-se à dos outros homens, "Mas eu não posso permitir que você coloque dragões nas entradas de nossa escola. Isso trará apenas problemas, eu te garanto que Hogwarts é mais seguro que qualquer outro lugar que você tiver em mente."

"Todos nós sabemos que Você-Sabe-Quem tem… Medo de você, mas—"

"Dumbledore…" veio outra voz, "Há dois estudantes ouvindo atrás da porta."

Lily e James coraram enquanto a porta era aberta por um homem de cabelos extremamente negros. James pareceu ainda mais desconcertado quando reconheceu o homem.

"James Potter?" O homem comentou em um tom de voz alto.

"Sr. Pickles," James segurou a mão de Lily ainda mais forte, "Olá..."

Sr. Pickles virou seus olhos negros sobre Lily, "Veja se não é aquela nascida trouxa que te acompanhou na festa. É maravilhoso vê-los de novo… Juntos."

Lily sentiu seu olhar preconceituoso sobre ela e depois para as mãos juntas dos dois. Sr. Pickles balançou sua cabeça enquanto eles entravam lentamente no escritório. Dumbledore estava à sua escrivaninha, seus olhos azuis brilhando atrás dos seus óculos de meia lua. Outro homem estava em pé do outro lado de uma prateleira cheia de máquinas e instrumentos aparentemente sem nenhuma utilidade.

"Se me permitem …" Dumbledore disse, "Meus monitores chefes, Lily Evans e James Potter; ambos conhecem o Sr. Potter."

James, que ainda estava corado até a raíz dos seus cabelos, acenou para os dois homens. Ambos acenaram de volta para ele, Sr. Pickles quase majestosamente, o outro homem com um sorriso confuso. Dumbledore gesticulou para Lily, que sorriu gentilmente para os dois homens, enquanto ela se inclinava contra James, que parecia desconfortável com o sobre-peso.

"Lily Evans, esse é o Sr. Pickles… Chefe do Escritório de Auror." Dumbledore gesticulou para o homem ao lado de Pickles, "E esse é Alastor Moody… O principal auror na tropa."

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Evans." Moody saudou e Lily ouviu um arrastar de perna.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu que a perna esquerda dele era um pedaço de madeira. Moddy riu da expressão espantada de Lily.

"Aye, um comensal da morte levou um pedaço meu com ele." Ele riu, "Mas ele teve o troco no final... Todos eles têm."

"Sr. Potter," O Sr. Pickles acenou para James, "Dumbledore… Eu tenho que ir embora. Muito o que fazer no trabalho."

Ele se distanciou de Lily para que pudesse passar, com um ar de desgosto. Quando as portas se fecharam atrás dele, Lily se virou para Dumbledore e fez uma careta.

"Meio arrogante, não?" Ela enrugou seu nariz.

Moody riu, "O pegou em um dia ruim." Moddy acenou para Dumbledore, "Me desculpe por você ter que passar por aquilo novamente, Dumbledore. Nos falamos mais tarde."

E saiu arrastando a perna. Lily e James foram deixados sozinhos no cômodo. James estava começando a relaxar, apesar do peso do corpo de Lily quando os dois se largaram nas duas cadeiras em frente à mesa de Dumbledore. O diretor cruzou as mãos sobre a escrivaninha e encarou os dois monitores com interesse.

"Eu presumo que os dois não vieram ouvir a conversa por trás da porta?" Ele perguntou.

"Não senhor." Lily respondeu, "Na verdade, há algo errado."

Dumbledore os observou com mais interesse ainda:

"Então?"

Lily olhou para James, que acenou para que ela continuasse. Lily explicou para o professor sobre o péssimo treino de Davie e como ele parecia triste e sofredor. Os olhos de Dumbledore ficavam mais sombrios a cada frase. Quando Lily terminou, ele olhou para James.

"Você vai tirá-lo do time?" Ele perguntou.

James olhou para Lily, que deu de ombros.

"Lily disse que eu deveria, disse que ele pode se machucar."

Dumbledore se reclinou em sua cadeira e os retratos sorriram e piscaram para os dois monitores. Dumbledore se reclinou ainda mais enquanto ele fitava o ar de quase primavera do lado de fora da janela.

"Eu confio em vocês dois… É por isso que os escolhi como chefes da monitoria..." Dumbledore olhou para os dois sérios estudantes do sétimo ano, "Mas o que eu vou contar para vocês, não pode ser falado para mais ninguém."

Eles acenaram em silêncio, apertando suas mãos com mais força.

"Durante o feriado, a família inteira do jovem Davie foi assassinada por Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte." Dumbledore esperou até o olhar chocado de Lily desaparecer e continuou, "O pai dele era um Fiel do Segredo disfarçado como trouxa, trabalhando para descobrir mais sobre Voldemort. Naturalmente, um espião descobriu e contou para Voldemort… Uma semana depois, Davie assistiu de um buraco de fechadura em uma porta secreta na parede, seus pais sendo assassinados e a sua irmã mais nova torturada.

Lily balançou sua cabeça enquanto as lágrimas caíam silenciosas em seu colo. Ela as enxugou e olhou para James que não tinha expressão alguma em seu rosto. Sua expressão estava fria e seus olhos castanhos estavam levemente molhados. Dumbledore balançou sua cabeça enquanto alcançava a mão de Lily através de sua mesa e deu um tapinha nela.

"Eu mantenho o garoto sob meus olhos. Ele ficará bem, ninguém sabe disso porque o Ministério mantém sob os lençóis. Só tenham certeza de que ninguém descubra."

"O que devemos fazer?" James finalmente perguntou para Dumbledore.

"Dê uma folga para ele no Quadribol, coloque outro jogador no lugar dele, é tudo que vocês podem fazer. Só o diga que ele pode voltar para o time quando estiver pronto." Dumbledore suspirou "O pobre garoto não merece isso. As notas dele já estão caindo."

Lily e James caminharam de volta para o salã comunal em silêncio. Em frente à sua lareira, Lily se inclinou sobre o peito de James e brincou com seus cabelos bagunçados distraidamente. James estava tentando descobrir como falar com Davie sozinho... Lily estava tentando descobrir por que o perigo havia caído sobre eles tão de repente... Imperceptível.

Logo quando as coisas estavam começando a se ajeitar.


	16. Forever Love Digame

**N/T: **oi meus amores! me perdoem, POR FAVOR pela demora?

o cursinho tá me deixando maluca, eu to estudando até virar ao contrário. Aí eu paro, me desviro e começo a estudar de novo. Pra piorar, a minha HD queimou e eu simplesmente perdi TUDO! Eu já tinha alguns capítulos adiantados e aí eu tive que traduzir tudo mais uma vez. E ainda por cima, eu não acho a minha beta nunca no msn, então me perdoem se tiver algum erro horroroso.

vou fazer de tuuuuuuuuuuudo pra postar os próximos capítulos o quanto antes. A fic já está quase no fim! Mal posso esperar pra ver o que vão achar!! Esperem só depois do ENEM e aí tudo fica menos pior de novo ^^

beijocas e aproveitem!  
**

* * *

**

O time da Grifinória estava em ruínas. Eles não tiveram outra escolha a não ser substituir Davie imediatamente ou eles teriam que jogar sem um goleiro. Eles tiveram testes. Todos que participaram, falharam… Inclusive as garotas que esperavam se tornar a próxima Lily Evans. James estava na última semana antes do próximo jogo quando uma garota do sexto ano com o olhar mandão, chamada Florence Emlenton veio até ele e Lily enquanto eles davam uma volta ao redor do lago.

"Eu tenho certeza que isso é a Lula dizendo oi para você, Lily..." James estava rindo, puxando-a em direção ao lago enquanto ela ria.

"Não James, pare com isso… JAMES!" Lily berrou enquanto ele jogou um pouco de água nela.

Lily o empurrou e ele a agarrou no meio do caminho, com água batendo em seus tornozelos. Pelo que dizem, Lily acertou James no estômago enquanto ela tentava se desvencilhar dele, que ria arrogantemente.

"Ahem." Veio uma tosse desdenhosa.

Ambos monitores chefe olharam para cima de modo acusador para quem quer que estivesse interrompendo o namoro dos dois. Lily e James se desembaraçaram e saíram da água, ajeitando suas vestes. Florence encarou James com seus olhos azuis brilhantes e sorriu.

"James Potter?" Ela perguntou docemente.

"Oi." James disse um tanto incerto.

Ela foi diretamente ao ponto, "Eu estava fora semana passada e não pude participar dos testes, mas você está olhando para a sua nova goleira." Ela disse de modo arrogante.

"Oh, erm, bem, você vê..." James coçou a testa, "Nós estávamos planejando pegar um dos nossos jgadores originais para..."

"Mas eu sou muito boa." Florence adicionou, seus olhos grandes agora focados em Lily.

"Dê uma chance à ela, James." Lily sorriu para Florence que sorriu de modo mesquinho de volta.

"Certo. Me encontre em uma hora… No campo de quadribol." James disse.

Florence agitou seus cabelos platinados, "Brilhante! Vejo você então!"

James ergueu sua mão e Lily a segurou um pouco rude.

"Acho que eu tenho que pegar as minhas coisas de quadribol." James suspirou no cabelo dela enquanto caminhaam de volta para o castelo, "Você virá?"

Lily balançou a cabeça, "Nah, eu vou jantar… Mas te vejo mais tarde."

Ela estava prestes a ir embora quando James a puxou de volta e a beijou profundamente. Lily estava pronta para discutir, mas ela mergulhou no beijo e o aprofundou mais ainda, para o deleite de ambos. James interrompeu o beijo às escadas e se apressou na direção do estádio de quadribol. Lily suspirou e caminhou para o corredor antes de se apoiar contra a parede, sorrindo para si.

Repentinamente sua paz estava arruinada quando três intrusos passaram rindo enquanto atiravam bombas de bosta em um grupo de garotas do primeiro ano da Grifinória. Elas pararam e começaram a gritar enquanto eram pegas numa armadilha assim que chegaram às escadas da sala de Poções. O sorriso de Lily desapareceu e ela parou em frente às três meninas que respiraram aliviadas, enquanto os garotos pararam quando estavam prestes a atirar mais bombas, as escondendo nas suas costas.

"Evans." Os sonserinos do sétimo ano falaram tentando segurar o riso. "Oi!"

Lily deu um passo para frente e ouviu as meninas abafarem suas risadas quando os três garotos se encolheram. Ela estava a poucos centímetros do rosto de Severus Snape. Ele torceu seu nariz e Lily pôde sentir a varinha do sonserino fincando contra sua cintura.

"Então… se divertindo?" Lily perguntou, partindo seus lábios em um sorriso.

O garoto ergueu suas mãos em defesa… as bombas de bosta haviam desaparecido. "Eu tentei avisar para eles, Evans…"

"Mesmo?" Lily rolou os olhos, "pela minha experiência, você provavelmente estava liderando isso… certo?"

Com um sorriso satisfeito, ela se virou e agitou sua varinha, fazendo as três meninas ficarem completamente limpas. Agradecendo, elas foram embora correndo antes que se tornassem vítimas dos meninos mais uma vez. Lily se virou de volta para os infratores que agora tinham suas varinhas apontadas para ela.

"Não nos faça machucá-la, sangue-ruim…" Um garoto chamado Nickerson ameaçou.

Lily riu, "Você? Me machucar?" Ela riu de novo, sabendo bem demais que ele não podia nem transfigurar uma escova de dentes em uma caneta.

"Detenção. Para os três. Vamos ver…" Ela contou com os dedos, "Sexta à noite me parece um bom dia…"

"Você não pode nos dar detenção!" O terceiro garoto reclamou, "Nós somos melhores que você."

"Isso talvez seja verdade Rudouphus… mas eu tenho certeza que Slughorn vai concordar comigo." Lily sorriu quando o viu derrubar os ombros, derrotado. Todos sabiam que ela era a favorita de Slughorn.

Snape suspiou, de maneira quase arrogante, "Acredito que teremos que chegar à um acordo…" acenou sua varinha e sorriu enquanto assistia Lily girar e ficar de cabeça para baixo.

Lily ergueu os braços e enrolou sua saia em suas pernas. "Me deixe descer Snape, ou vocês terão detenção por uma semana!"

Snape não fez nada além de rir, agitando sua varinha mais uma vez, fazendo uma nuvem de poeira se formar no rosto dela. Lily tossiu com a fumaça dificultando a sua respiração, quase a sufocando. Os sonserinos gargalhavam.

"Que merda você acha que está fazendo?" uma voz perguntou.

Lily caiu em um amontoado de vestes e braços. Ela esfregou sua cabeça e gemeu enquanto sentia uma mão a puxar do chão. Um par de olhos amêndoa a encaravam preocupados. James colocou seus braços ao seu redor enquanto os outros marotos duelavam com os sonserinos.

Florence—que viera com James—estava indo embora lentamente, seu rosto pálido estava corado. Pessoas haviam chegado no corredor e assistiam com interesse. Havia uma multidão ao seu redor. E alguns estudantes estavam afazendo apostas sobre o que aconteceria. Infelizmente para todos eles, os outros capitães dos times de quadribol estavam lá, assisindo com seus olhos estreitos.

Se três dos melhores jogadores do time da Grifinória estavam em uma briga, então o jogo do dia seguinte estaria arruinado. Sirius lançou um feitiço que ricocheteou em uma armadura e acertou Lily. Somente Snape havia restado, bloqueando todos os feitiços com sua varinha.

"Espera!" Remus interviu enquanto Lily limpava suas vestes e se adiantava para lançar um feitiço em Snape.

"Seu idiota incompetente e irritante!" Lily gritou para Snape, "Você não podia ter me virado de cabeça para baixo!"

"Por que você sempre tem que me atingir? Você está sempre me chamando de Evans, estragando as minhas poções para que as suas fiquem melhores, ou lançando feitiços em mim. Me faça um favor ao menos uma vez e VÊ SE CRESCE!"

Alguns alunos arfaram assustados. A atenção havia saído de Lily e James, para Lily e Snape. Ela sempre protegera Snape de James. Não o contrário.

"Bom," Peter disse, encarando Lily, "Essa foi uma mudança."

"Ela certamente tem seus motivos." Remus comentou com indiferança.

"É. Eu odeio isso em uma mulher." Sirius torceu seu nariz.

"Hey!" Lily reclamou "Vocês sabem que eu estou aqui, certo?"

Então ela percebeu que Snape estava tentando sair despercebido.

"Espera um pouco!" Lily o chamou.

"O que é?" Snape estava quase saindo do meio da multidão.

"Você não tem nada pra me dizer?" Lily perguntou, cruzando seus braços, "Tipo me pedir desculpas?"

Snape fingiu pensar sobre o assunto por um momento, "Claro, tanto faz, me desculpa."

"Uhh." Lily ergueu sua varinha e agora Snape estava pendurado pelo _seu _tornozelo. "Tente de novo."

"_Me desculpa_." Snape disse, "Tá bom? Agora você pode me colocar no chão?"

Lily agitou sua varinha e Snape caiu no chão, batendo sua cabeça na pedra. "Não é tão gostoso, é?" Ela perguntou irritada, e enquanto ele se afastava com sua cabeça curvada, Lily gritou para ele, "E você e os seus amigos têm uma detenção na sexta!"

Mais tarde naquela noite, o time de quadribol estava reunido no sofá do salão comunal da Grifinória enquanto James traçava um plano. Florence estava com eles, sentada perto de Lily enquanto eas conversavam sobre o próximo jogo. Aparentemente ela estava no mesmo nível que Davie, e por isso Lily estava feliz.

Outra garota do time significava que James havia realmente aberto sua mente e organizado seus pensamentos. Ele estava finalmente entendendo que o mundo inteiro não estava sob seu comando e que não podia conseguir tudo só reclamando. Lily estava começando a, finalmente, se acostumar com sua nova vida… e não podia imaginar ninguém tentando tirar aquilo dela.

"O que você acha, Lily?" Sirius perguntou.

"O que? Me desculpa, viajei por um momento…" Ela olhou para Sirius.

"Nós deveríamos tentar a formação de águia amanhã no jogo?" James repetiu por Sirius, a encarando com seus olhos amêndoa.

"Você quer a minha opnião?" Lily perguntou, quase chocada.

"Bem, claro, você faz parte do time." James sorriu do outro lado da mesa.

"Sim, claro que deveríamos usar a formação de águia amanhã!" Lily sorriu orgulhosa e se encostou de volta contra a poltrona em que estava…

Isso ficava cada vez melhor. E Lily ia provar pra todo mundo que ainda duvidava deles… A Grifinória era o melhor time das quatro casas.


	17. All Together

**N/T: **Não sei nem o que dizer... Dois anos de demora, acho que nem tem desculpa, porque as férias existem, certo? A verdade é que eu fiquei completamente desanimada durante um tempo, e logo depois a faculdade apareceu e eu simplesmente enlouqueci, sem contar problemas pessoais.

Se vocês forem olhar no perfil da autora, vão ver que ela deletou a fic de lá. O que acontece é que ela está reescrevendo todas as fics dela, e aos poucos deletando do perfil, talvez para começar tudo outra vez. Mas ela me disse que eu ainda tenho autorização para continuar postando, então aqui estou eu fazendo isso :) Era pra ter vindo mais cedo, mas o não quis ser legal comigo, e eu estava esperando a resposta dela.

Capítulo rápido, mas espero que seja do agrado de vocês! Eu demorei, mas ainda amo reviews, sabiam? Obrigada a **Mari lP**, **whoisyourlover**, **.prongs**, **KaoriH**, **Lady Aredhel Anarion**, **Rose Anne Samartinne**, **Maria Lua**,** Marina Lopes** e **Mila Pink** pelas reviews tchucas! Vamos lá, pessoas, animem uma tradutora carente! hahahahahah

Aproveitem esse e esperem pelo próximo em breve, eu estou colocando meu pescoço na guilhotina para ele vir logo! Faltam só mais dois *-*

xx

* * *

Com o time da Grifinória reinando supremo a caminho da taça, ninguém questionava quem venceria aquele ano. Mas eles questionavam quem venceria o prêmio de melhor jogador. Era apenas entregue a cada sete anos, e aquele dia marcava o sétimo ano. Vinte e um de maio, o último jogo da temporada, e também quando o diretor escolheria seu jogador favorito.

Claro, James era o favorito por ter sido capitão pelos últimos cinco anos. Lily vinha logo em seguida, sendo a única jogadora do sexo feminino em anos (além de Florence, que estava defendendo seu lugar entre os melhores). Sirius também tinha seus fãs. Tudo estava completamente desorganizado, Lily e James faziam, entre si, piadas ocasionais sobre isso, mas em outros momentos não tocavam no assunto... Temiam que acabassem brigando.

Ambos queriam o prêmio.

Ambos queriam ser o melhor.

Naquela manhã, ou as pessoas seguravam risadas na direção de Lily, ou sorriam para ela e desejavam boa sorte. Ela fez seu caminho até o grande salão em seu uniforme de quadribol (o que James a dera de presente no Natal), onde o próprio James estava tomando seu café-da-manhã, que incluía algumas salsichas, lendo o jornal e ignorando todos os sussurros e olhares. Lily se sentou ao seu lado.

"Bom dia, James." Ela o beijou na bochecha e depois se esticou para pegar um pouco de mingau.

"Oi, Lily, pronta para ir?" Ele se referia ao jogo.

Lily acenou, eles haviam praticado durante toda a semana, como ela poderia não estar pronta? O jogo era Corvinal contra Grifinória. Corvinal tinha um time decente com táticas inteligentes e ótimos jogadores. Até mesmo James estava um pouco preocupado.

"Eu sou Sirius e estou delirando!" Sirius chegou gritando.

Lily resmungou e apoiou sua cabeça em suas mãos, "Por favor, Sirius, pare de gritar!"

"Delirando eu sou Sirius!" Ele respondeu para ela, sentando-se ao lado de Remus, que sorriu e se voltou para Lily.

"Ele ainda não sabe o que significa 'delirando'..."

"Ele tem algo de errado." Lily disse atirando um pedaço de bacon em Sirius, que estava rindo.

"Bom dia para todos." Florence falou se sentando; agitando sua varinha e fazendo o suco de laranja flutuar do outro lado da mesa até ela. "Como estão?"

"Delirando!" Sirius sorriu para a loira.

Florence olhou para ele com seus enormes olhos azuis e sinceros, "Você está alucinando?"

Sirius fez uma careta e depois deu tapinhas nas costas de Florence, "Obrigado por me contar o que significa!" e então se virou para Remus, "Eu não estou delirando!"

"É bom saber." Remus riu.

"Nós não deveríamos ir para o campo de quadribol?" Lily perguntou, se levantando.

James mordeu um último pedaço de uma salsicha antes de se levantar também, depositando o jornal sobre a mesa. "Vamos."

O resto do time viu seu capitão se erguer e todos eles sabiam que a hora havia chegado. Eles saíram do grande salão em fila, sob olhar de alguns alunos do primeiro ano, enquanto Lily e James mergulhavam em seus pensamentos.

Do lado de fora do castelo, o tempo era um dia perfeito de maio, e Lily se perguntou se algo mais poderia ser tão perfeito. Ela lançou um olhar para James ao seu lado, que ostentava seu olhar sério de quadribol. Ele realmente era um grande homem, e agora ela era capaz de pensar que o amava. Após os últimos meses, estudando na biblioteca, doces noites sob a capa da invisibilidade dele, Lily descobrira que havia se apaixonado pelo seu namorado.

No recentemente arrumado vestiário feminino (Lily e Florence haviam gastado um dia inteiro para arrumá-lo juntas – Florence era ótima para inventar feitiços), as duas garotas esperavam pelo aviso dos garotos para que pudessem entrar no vestiário masculino. Florence olhou para Lily com seus olhos azuis impressionados.

"Você vai se formar logo." Ela comentou.

"Mais cinco semanas…" Lily havia contado mais cedo naquele dia.

"O que você vai fazer depois de Hogwarts?" Florence perguntou, sorrindo na direção do vestiário masculino.

"Bom, o professor Slughorn se ofereceu para me apresentar umas pessoas no ministério, mas…" Lily olhou para cima enquanto James entrava no vestiário, com o resto do time de quadribol atrás dele. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Lily e Frank Longbottom do outro lado dele. Michel Bolton sentou-se do outro lado e James ficou em pé, encarando todos eles. Sirius se inclinou para perto de Lily, cochichando em seu ouvido.

"Você está prestes a ouvir um dos famosos discursos de James Potter." Ele sorriu.

"Certo, homens." James falou em uma voz profunda.

"Ahem." Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu namorado.

James sorriu tímido… "E mulheres."

Lily e Florence sorriram felizes.

"Hoje é o dia mais importante—"

"Com certeza—" Sirius o interrompeu.

"E desafiador de nossas vidas…" James lançou um olhar irritado para Sirius. "Nós teremos que voar mais rápido, tentar mais, marcar mais, e mostrar para todo mundo que a Grifinória é ainda melhor que Puddlmere United."

Houve uma leve tosse vinda de Jacob Mallory, cujo irmão jogava no Puddlemere United, time que estava, de fato, em destaque. James sorriu envergonhado outra vez.

"Okay, risque isso—o melhor time de Hogwarts!"

Todos comemoraram e Lily se levantou, batendo as mãos, "Abraço em grupo para o melhor capitão que Hogwarts já viu em anos!"

Todos atiraram seus braços ao redor dos outros, suas vassouras batendo umas contra as outras enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao campo de braços dados. O time da Corvinal estava do outro lado do campo, revendo jogadas. James se inclinou e colocou sua mão no meio de todos, Lily colocou sua mão sobre a dele e Sirius colocou a dele sobre a da ruiva. Todos repetiram seus atos, formando um círculo.

"A um grande jogo…" James disse suavemente, olhando para Lilly.

"A uma amizade incrível." Lily finalizou.

Todos ergueram suas mãos e quase em seguida o jogo da temporada começara. Lily observava das alturas, seguindo o plano de James que a mantinha fora do caminho a não ser que ela avistasse o pomo. Figuras borradas voavam sob ela, enquanto tentava localizar um borrão dourado.

"E Potter tem a Goles," A voz do comentário de Peter soou, "Passa para Mallory, Frank Longbottom, de volta para Potter e… Marca! Dez a zero para a Grifinória!"

A torcida da Grifinória inrrompeu em gritos e palmas de comemoração, juntamente com os Lufa-Lufas. Os Sonserinos e Corvinais vaiaram. Um artilheiro da Corvinal atirou a Goles em direção ao arco, mas Florence a bloqueou com facilidade. O mesmo artilheiro atirou outra vez, mas Florence conseguiu rebater a Goles de volta para James, que estava logo abaixo Lily, passando a mão em seu cabelo bagunçado. James a pegou com a ponta dos dedos e voou em direção ao outro lado.

Vinte minutes após o início do jogo e a Grifinória parecia invencível. Estava 120—40 e as coisas não pareciam querer mudar.

"Bom trabalho!" Lily aplaudiu de onde estava, enquanto borrões voavam perto dela.

Repentinamente, Lily viu o apanhador da Corvinal descendo rapidamente. De fato, ela vira um borrão dourado do outro lado do campo. Inclinou sua vassoura para baixo e gritou para que ela fosse mais rápido. Ela estava se aproximando, mas o outro apanhador ainda estava à sua frente. Lily precisava de um milagre para ganhar agora…

Inesperadamente, James apareceu, saindo do caminho de um balaço. Ele foi de encontro a Lily acidentalmente, e a ruiva caiu de sua vassoura. Segurando com uma mão, ele jogou a vassoura dela para frente, enquanto continuava girando em direção a arquibancada. Agora ela estava com a cabeça ao lado dos pés do apanhador da Corvinal.

O apanhador avançou um pouco, mas tão rápido quando apareceu, o pomo sumiu. James apareceu ao lado de Lily e a ajudou a voltar para sua vassoura.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou… Obrigada pela ajuda." Ela sorriu e então o assistiu ir atrás da goles.

Quase cinco minutos mais tarde, Lily viu o pomo outra vez. Ela voou em sua direção, mas sentiu o apanhador da Corvinal logo atrás de si. Pensando rapidamente, decidiu despistá-lo. A dois metros de distância do pomo, Lily fez um mergulho falso.

O apanhador, que ainda estava indo anormalmente rápido, poderia ter parado para pegar o pomo, mas passou direto por ele, então Lily girou e começou a voar para cima. O vento fez barulho em seus ouvidos e Lily esticou o braço para pegar o pomo, quando…

BAM! A parte de trás de sua vassoura quebrou devido a força do balaço que a atingiu. Sabendo que seria estupidez parar naquele momento, Lily fez algo ainda mais estúpido, que faria as pessoas comentarem por anos.

Ela pulou para frente e para fora da vassoura. Sua mão se fechou ao redor do pomo, mas ela não era capaz de controlar as leis da gravidade. O que sobe, tem que descer. Quando Lily tinha certeza que quebraria seu pescoço, uma mão segurou seu braço com força. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou o rosto claramente preocupado de James Potter.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Eu peguei o pomo!" Lily sorriu e lhe mostrou a pequena esfera dourada em suas mãos.

Tudo estava em complete silêncio, todas as vassouras paradas, todos, completamente impressionados com o que acabara de acontecer.

"E…" A voz surpresa de Peter se sobressaltou, "Depois de quase se matarem... A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!"

Todo estádio entrou em erupção e James lentamente desceu com Lily até que os pés da ruiva tocaram o chão. Uma vez que ela estava segura na grama, James pulou de sua vassoura e pegou a mão com o pomo, erguendo-a no ar para que a multidão pudesse ver. Lily foi esmagada em um enorme abraço grupal colorido de vermelho e dourado, gritando aos seus ouvidos.

Dumbledore caminhou até o campo com a Taça dourada da Copa em suas mãos. James pulou para pegá-la, puxando Lily consigo e entregando a Taça em suas mãos. A ruiva tocou-a maravilhada, sentindo a excitação em todo seu corpo.

"Nós vencemos!" Sirius comemorou ao seu lado.

Lily riu e foi puxada para os braços de Florence, que sorriu e disse, "Festa na sala comunal! AGORA!"

"Sim!" Todos concordaram e comemoraram, correndo para o local da festa.

A festa correu lentamente até que os Marotos levaram comida (Lily não perguntou) e bebida para todos, e uma das garotas do sexto ano levou seu rádio e o sintonizou uma estação. As garotas do sétimo ano tiraram os móveis do caminho, deixando um espaço vazio no meio da sala. A Taça estava no peitoral de uma janela, onde o Sol a fazia brilhar mais ainda.

James e Lily foram os primeiros a irem até a pista de dança quando uma música lenta começou a tocar. Logo, todos tinham um parceiro e dançavam no pequeno espaço aberto pelas garotas. O casal dançou em pequenos círculos, a testa dele encostada contra a dela.

"Parabéns." Lily sussurrou, beijando sua bochecha levemente.

"Obrigado. Para você também."

Lily apoiou sua cabeça no peito dele, "James?"

"Hm?"

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo."


End file.
